What in the World
by DarkAngel620
Summary: "This sucks. Why can't real life be like that? Everything's so boring.""You said it.""Wouldn't that be awesome? Screw myths and legends, if only life was like that.""That would be so cool.""Mhmm…" ...to bad we didn't know we were about to get our wish.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: -****Hello internet people! Well this little thing is a random idea I got after reading some other fandoms. BUT I thought "Hey, why not? What would happen if this went down with our favorite little vampire show? Or something like it anyways." and thus the daydreaming started!... until I started to write it down. Then THIS happened. I hope you enjoy it.**

**P.s.-It might go up to an M rating later on but I'll probably give you guys a heads up when it does. There will mostly just be standard fowl language and stuff for now as far as T anyways.**

**Disclaimer:**** -I own nothing but Arianna and Alex…. unfortunately.**

****Arianna's POV****

"You have all our numbers?"

"Yes."

"And don't forget to put the alarm on and lock all the doors."

"Of course mom."

"And you have enough food in the house. We also left you $200 dollars just in case."

"I know mom."

"Oh and don't forget to…"

"Relax, mom. I already told you everything would be just fine."

I swear, for a lady who was going on a little vacation for the whole week she sure couldn't seem to stop worrying. She finally stopped her trek to the front door, leaving her suitcase on the floor, and turned around.

"I know. I know. I'm worrying over nothing. It's just, it's going to be a whole week without you." She said looking about ready to tear up again. Damn she could get emotional. "Are you sure you're going to be alright, sweetie?"

"Yup!" I said all too enthusiastically, which got me a warning look from her. "Ya, mom. I'm gonna be fine. It's spring break at school anyways. I'll just be here or over at Alex's house. Her parents already know and they agreed to let me stay there if anything came up and to check up every other day. I promise we'll just be here watching movies or something and hanging out. Nothing to worry about."

She just sighed in resignation. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just I'm going to miss my little girl."

"I'm already eighteen, mom." I said rolling my eyes. "And don't worry, I'll miss you too."

"Of course you will. What lone teenager would when they have the house to themselves?" she said with an all too knowing smile.

"Ya, well, I'm gonna go check on dad. See if he needs help bringing stuff down." I said and rushed up the stairs

"Dad! You ready or what?" I yelled walking into their room.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." He mumbled walking out of the walk-in closet with two suitcases in hand.

"Well it's about time, slow poke." I said giving him a look of mock frustration.

"Oh, great. It's like you're turning into your mother." He joked and followed it up with a shudder.

"I heard that!" came from downstairs and we both started laughing.

"Here you go." He said pushing a suitcase towards me. "Make yourself useful and take that downstairs will you?"

"Sure thing, dad."

I barely made it downstairs before I practically crashed into my mom.

"So I hear that being me is apparently a really bad thing?" she said smirking.

"Hey! I am innocent. I said nothing. THAT was all dad."

"Did you just rat me out?" I heard from behind me.

I turned around to see my dad pretending to look mad. "Of course not. What kind kid would rat out their own dad?"

They just sighed and started heading out the door with their luggage in hand.

"Take care, Arianna." Mom called from the car.

"I will!"

Then dad poked his head out the window. "And don't burn the house down!"

"I'll try!"I yelled back waving before shutting the door as they drove off to the airport.

Finally! I love my parents and all but it's not every day that I really, as in REALLY, get the house all to myself. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a soda. Ah, this was great. Not having to get a lecture about getting a soda before dinnertime. You would think she'd just let it go since I still always did so. Yeah, no. And to think, I had a whole week to do whatever I wanted… this was gonna be great.

DING! DONG!

"Right on quoi."

I sat my drink down and ran to answer the front door. I opened it and there stood none other than my best friend Alex with hands holding bags full of ice cream, chocolate, junk food, two pizzas, and who knows what else.

"Bye, mom." She yelled over her shoulder as her mother pulled out of our driveway.

"Have fun girls."

"Thanks, Mrs. Stuart. Bye!"

I closed the door before helping her with some of the stuff. We walked over to the kitchen and set everything down on the counter.

"So, it's 7:30, the night is young. What shall we do first, buddy?" I asked her, hoping up on the counter and picking up my drink.

"Hmm, well we could…Hey, we're your sodas? Never mind." She said rummaging through my fridge. "How 'bout we pop these babies in the oven and have a little camp out in front of your TV, if you know what I mean." She said closing the door.

"You didn't?" I said excitedly hoping off the counter.

She opened up her book bag, which she always had swung around her shoulders, and pulled it out. "Oh, I did." She said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

True Blood, seasons 1 -3.

I ran at her and crushed her in a bear hug. "I fucking love you!"

She just shrugged me off. "I know. Now let's get to puttin' these babies in the oven so we can watch."

So that's what we did. We set up the pizzas and stuck them in the oven and put away anything that could melt. I put some popcorn in the microwave and looked for a tray that we could use. I found one and started placing things on it. A soda, Gatorade, and water bottle for each, some chips in a bowl so we could munch, and finally some alka seltzers and handy bottle of pepto bismol on it. What? Better safe than sorry with all the crap we're about to ingest.

"So you're the guest, you wanna watch in the living room or my room?"

"Well, I'd say down here but the bathroom's right across from your room and I don't wanna have to get up and walk all the way to the one down the hall down here there. We're gonna be way too tired to move." she pointed out.

"Good point."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Pizza!" we both yelled out in unison.

"God damn! That smells good. I'm so happy I didn't eat before coming over." She said looking at it hungrily.

"True." I said chuckling and putting it on the counter. "Hey… Hello... Earth to Alex! HEY STUPID!"

"Huh?"

"Stop staring at it like that, will you. And close your mouth before you actually start drooling over it!"

"Oh shut it! I'm gonna go set it up while you finish up here, Ari." She said and started off to my room after I'd nodded, but not before taking the bowl of popcorn and half the drink with her.

I couldn't help but practically drool over the slices as I placed them on the plate too. They looked and smelled so damn good; not having eaten in a few hours didn't help either. I was practically giggling like an excited idiot as I made my way upstairs. I was so happy she'd brought over all three seasons. I hadn't even seen the entire second one. I know, why not, right? Well it's kind of hard to watch when your mom pops in spontaneously to make sure I don't since it's got 'mature content'. Mature content my ass! I've seen worse things, not to mention she watches it too. I swear, parent's can be such hypocrites sometimes! But not now. No way. I'm watching it.

"Finally! I almost starved!" Alex said dramatically from the big heap of pillows and blankets in between my bed and the TV.

"And here I thought you'd miss me. Oh well, one can only dream." I said dramatically taking a seat next to her.

"So what haven't you seen? We'll start there."

"Let me see… The last one I saw was in season two. The one right before when they actually go to Dallas."

"Mkay. So you haven't seen Godric in the flash back yet?" she asked

"There's a flash back?"

"I'll take that as a no. Now let me just put it in…picking the episode…and… play!"

Wow. I had really missed a lot. You really can't just expect to even guess half the stuff that goes on: the church, the bombing, the roof. I couldn't even help it. When that scene came up both of us start bawling like a bunch of babies. Then Eric started crying and we just got worse.

We made it through nine whole episodes before I thought I was gonna pass out on the spot. I caught sight of the clock and figured out why. It's 4:50. I've been awake for almost 24 hours straight, considering I woke up early today for school on Friday.

"Alex?"

"Huh?" she said trying not to drop dead I'm sure.

"Turn it off. Let's crash. We can watch later." I said trying to stand up.

"Oh thank god!" she exaggerated, crawling over to the DVD player.

I'm not sure how, but we made it onto my bed safely. We didn't even bother putting on PJ's or getting under the covers. The second my body was stretched out on my bed, I thought I'd gone to heaven. It was so damn soft and comfy. I know Alex thought so too from the content sigh I heard to my left.

"This sucks." She said sleepily.

I looked at her and saw she was lying on her back and staring at my ceiling. "What does?"

She sighed next to me. "Why can't real life be like that? Everything here is just so boring."

I could practically feel my inner fan girl flare up and come alive. I knew what she meant and always kind of wondered that too from time to time.

"You said it." I agreed. "Wouldn't that be awesome? Screw the 'myths' and 'legends', if life was really like that."

"That would be so cool." She said sleepily.

I could barely keep my eyes open. "Mhmm…" and then it all went dark.

…

…

BAM!

We both shot straight up in my bed and looked at each other. I was still half asleep, I knew, and it seemed like she was too.

"You heard that too right?" she said.

"Ya, but just ignore it. The Jefferson's dog gets out sometimes. Maybe he just knocked over a trash can or something." I said. Denial? Most likely. But I really didn't want to even think of somebody being in my house right now. Plus it was just one little noise, right?

"Ya, that's what dogs do anyways, huh?" she said trying not to freak out too.

"Ya." I said as we laid down and tried to fall asleep again.

BAM!

We both gasped and shot up again. I looked at her and noticed she looked as freaked out as I felt and probably looked. There's no denying THAT one was real or not.

Somebody was in the house.

**Please review. It helps fight away writer's block!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: -****I own nothing but Arianna and Alex…. unfortunately.**

****Arianna'sPOV****

Scared? HA! That was an understatement! Both off us were practically shaking where we stood. But as freaked out as we were at the moment, we both agreed to brave it out and at least try to peek at whatever had made those noises. I mean we couldn't just stay in the room like a bunch of sissies! So… this sounded like the next big thing. I think we were both starting to regret our bright decision.

We made it to the corner and hesitantly turned onto the staircase.

"Umm. You wait here for a sec. I'll sneak down first." she whispered.

I gaped at her but nodded in agreement. It wouldn't work if we both just went down like nothing. I'd just have wait till she made it to the bottom before following.

"Okay." I whispered.

I watched as she walked quietly down each step, careful not to step heavily and make the damn thing squeak. At a time like this, it really made me glad that our rail wasn't the typical bar rail things but instead part of the wall and branched all the way down. She'd probably been seen by now if it wasn't.

She got to the bottom and poked her head out a bit before looking back up with a scared look.

"There's two of them!" she whisper yelled at me.

"Oh my god!" I all but squeaked.

"But," she said looking back into the living room, "I think they're knocked out."

"What?" I was confused now.

"Come down here." she said normally, waving me over.

Whoa. She wasn't kidding. There were two guys in the middle of my living room, lying on what used to be our coffee table and some of my mother's trinkets. We walked closer to them, not too much, but enough so we could tap them or kick them. You know, see if they were alive or something.

"What the hell are you doing?" I practically screeched when I looked over and saw her trying to turn over the bigger looking guy.

"What? There's nothing wrong with trying to find out what they look like." she shrugged and kept trying to turn him enough to see his face.

"I guess. But just be careful not to…"

"Ahh!" she screamed and tripped over some table pieces, making her topple over the back of the couch.

I rushed over to the other side of the couch. "Are you okay?"

She just ignored me and peeked over the top of the couch.

"No way." she whispered looking straight ahead.

"Did you hit you head or something…"

She grabbed my face and turned it around. "Look."

Oh my god! Those guys were moving! Correction. They were standing up! We're so dead. We're dead. Nobody will find us. They'll kill us and hide the bodies. And my parents! They'll be so worried! Who knows what they might do to us. Slaughter? Beating? Or maybe even ra… NO! Don't think about that! Don't even think about… Wait. No way. This can't be real!

I felt my eyes widen just like they do to cartoons when they see the impossible.

"Alexander Skarsgard and… Allan Hyde?" I whispered in disbelief.

In fact, I'm amazed I even managed that. No wonder she was looking at them like that, actually she was still looking at them like that, not that I'm wasn't either. But let's just ignore that for now shall we. And hey, when did we both stand up too? Oh never mind.

"Oh my god!" she said practically panting, as if her inner fan girl was just about to pop out.

I slowly placed a hand on her shoulder trying to tell her to calm down. This was not the time to drool over the random guy you like.

She randomly turned on me with an almost accusing look. "You know them?", then she looked back at them. "They know you?"

"What?" I said looking at her confused. "No! Just… shhh!" I turned back to the freaky look-a-likes. "How did you get in my house?" I said suspiciously.

"That is something we would wish to know as well." the Allan look-a-like said.

I swear I was about to really freak out any minute now. "What do you mean? You're in MY house! How'd you get in here?"

"What your mouth, human!" the Alex look-a-like snapped.

"Or what?" Alex butt in and scoffed at his 'threat'. "We know you're all dressed in character and all, but that's no reason to go believing it."

"What did you call us, child?" the Allan look-a-like spoke up again, this time looking at me.

"What? You mean your names?"

"Those are not our names." He answered, looking almost slightly confused.

There was a very awkward and kind of tense silence that followed that little statement. It didn't really help me out, since I was starting to freak out as it was. I was even fidgeting like crazy with my hands while trying to act calm and indifferent as we all just stared at each other.

I couldn't take it anymore. I felt like I was about to scream or do something, anything at all, just so something would happen. It felt like it'd been going on for hours on torturous end, even though somewhere in that back of my mind I knew it was probably only a few seconds. That is, until, Alex decided to start laughing hysterically out of nowhere.

I didn't even have to check to know they were staring at her like she might have lost it too.

"You actually think you're, well you now, you?" she managed between laughs and motioned to them.

"Alex, you okay?"

She just kept laughing before turning my way. "They actually think they're THE Eric Northman and Godric. You people are nuts!"

The Eric look-a-like looked about ready to kill her and a bit offended. The other one was just staring at her like she might have really and truly lost it all together. I couldn't blame him. But when I really thought back to the show, it was like these guys literally got ripped right off the screen. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, can look this perfectly alike to them. The hair, the skin, the eyes, everything! But it just… no! I'd rather accept going crazy. They weren't real! Vampires weren't real! Right?

"What is so funny?" Eric look-a-like snapped.

"You actually think that's you! You actually think you're a vampire!" she laughed.

"It is us!" He snapped, looking really pissed.

"Prove it!"

The next thing I knew, he was across the room and right in our faces. We both flinched back in surprise and tried to lean away, but he only leaned forward.

"Is this enough proof for you?" he growled.

He growled! He actually just growled! I could feel my heart pounding so fast I thought it might just burst from my chest. Right there, in his mouth, were two long, bone white fangs, staring right back at me. Oh. My. God. My mouth was going dry and my hands were getting clammy. We are so screwed.

"Holy shit." I heard somebody whisper right before Alex's body crashed to the ground.

"Alex!"

**Da da da daaaa! So there you have it. Finally found out who was in the house. But what will happen next? Pissed of Eric, passed out girl, complete confusion and drama? Well who knows? I guess we'll just have to wait and see how the girls handle it. Don't forget to review. Leave ideas, suggestions, anything. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: -****I own nothing but Arianna and Alex…. unfortunately.**

****Arianna's POV****

She fainted! She freakin' fainted! She's NEVER fainted before. Why? Why does she have to start now?

I was still freaking out on the inside, but that didn't quite stop me from actually managing to catch her right before her face hit the floor. I was kneeling on the floor and supporting her on my legs while trying to wake her up. However, my own desperation was only barely keeping me from shouting and shaking her like a crazy person.

"Will she be alright?"

I gasped as soon as I heard that, and almost flinched away once I looked up and noticed that HE was right there, no more than two feet away on her other side. I probably looked like an idiot as I just stared at him before looking down. It was like having and inner war with myself. I mean, really? What the hell are you supposed to do in a situation like this, huh? It was like the scared teenager and the hormonal fangirl were having it out to see who'd win the struggle. THE Eric Northman and Godric were actually in my living room! And it wasn't a dream! How the hell do you react to that?

"Umm… yeah." I managed to mumble out.

I still couldn't really look at him in the eye, but lucky for me I didn't have to. Alex chose that moment to start coming to, so his attention was on her anyways.

She fluttered her eyelids sleepily; her hands came up to rub her eyes, as she started to mumble.

"Arianna? That you?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's me." I said helping her into a sitting position.

"Oh good." She said before yawning. "I had the weirdest dream. I mean I know we both thought it would be real cool, but it was so weird. You were there and…"

She stopped midsentence as she looked slightly right and caught Godric's form still right next to her. Her jaw literally fell open; eyes widened like saucers before turning back at me with a "Holy shit! That really happened?" look. She looked like she was holding her breath and whatever my answer was would decide the fate of the world or something.

I just nodded slowly and watched as a whole array of emotions and looks crossed her face.

She went from disbelief to scared shitless, then confused to happy, before settling on a mixture of nervous and slight awe.

She finally turned back around to him shyly before speaking up.

"Umm… hi."

"Are you alright, child?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He finally stood up and took a step back as we followed suit. We both just kind of stood there waiting for somebody else to do or say something first; it was nerve wracking. That's when Eric came back into the picture. He started walking up to us from his previous place in the corner.

"Why are we here?" he growled.

As if him actually being in my house and growling at as wasn't freaking us out enough, we both took a step back as we noticed his fangs were still out.

"Eric, enough." He said without so much as a glance his way.

And thank god that he did. I wouldn't wish an angry Eric on anybody, even before they somehow turned out to be real.

That's when she spoke up.

"How did you get in here?" Alex asked them.

"We were hoping you would answer that question." He said.

"Godric, stop this nonsense. Let us leave. These breathers are probably as ignorant as they look. We won't get our answers from them." Eric said in disgust while glaring at us slightly behind his maker.

"Excuse me?" I blurted out glaring back.

"Who the hell do think you are?" Alex chimed in. "You don't exactly look like a fucking genius either, buddy!"

I was suddenly glad that Godric was still standing between us because I'm pretty sure the snarl that left his lips wouldn't have been the only thing to happen if he wasn't.

"Eric." He said glaring his way slightly.

He collected himself but kept glaring at us.

"Now," he said to us, "would you mind telling us where we are?"

It was phrased like a question, but you could easily see that it was basically a command. I don't think either of us would have been able to just not answer him though.

"You're in her house, obviously." She blurted out.

"...in Phoenix, Arizona." I said finished.

"Phoenix?" he repeated looking confused. Like he had no idea how they got here, not that I could blame him.

He turned around and started talking to Eric in some other language which I was willing to bet was probably Swedish. There wasn't really much we could do so we just looked at each other. I really wanted to talk with her, even if just in a whisper, but I knew that they would still be able to catch everything without even trying. As I looked at her I was pretty sure she was thinking that too.

They finally stopped and turned back around.

"We'll be leaving now." He said and Eric was at the front door in a heartbeat. "But I'll have you know we will be seeing you again this evening. There are some things we need to… talk about."

What? No! I mean, yes this is really weird and random and I still feel I'll have a major panic attack any second now, but they can't go out there. Where will they go when the outside world THEY know doesn't EXIST? It was silly to be scared for the lives of a thousand and two thousand year old vampire, but we were both doing so at the moment.

I t turned to Alex quickly with a "What do we do?" look.

She just shook her head confused and looking scared; her eyes darting back and forth from me to them. I could practically read her mind. If they stay, we are pretty much dead. How are we going to fix this? How do we help? Do they want help? Etc. But if they leave, this can't be good. They probably still think everything's the same and they're just in a different place. But there's no such thing as vampires, no such thing as light tight hotels, or True Blood. Something can happen.

What do I do? What do I do? What do I do!

"Stop!" I blurted out just as Godric was about to follow Eric out the door.

"Yes?" he said calmly; careful.

"It's almost dawn. Where will you go?"

"I am sure we will find a place."

I checked my watch. "In two minutes?"

"Hon har en popint." he said to Eric.

"Hmm… mycket bra." he said before turning to us with his signature raised eyebrow look. "And you would happen to know of a place close by?"

"Umm..."

"Your basement!" Alex blurted out with a smile on her face.

"My basement! Of course!"

He simply rasied his eyebrow higher, if that was even possible, as if to say "Really? You expect me to rest in a dirty basement?".

"No. I mean it. It was turned into a whole other room down there. There's carpet, the walls are done, there's perfect lighting. It's like a mini house with a bedroom, little kitchen and even bathroom. Plus there absolutely no windows." I rushed out.

"You are sure it is secure?" Godric asked

"I'm sure. Here I'll show you." I said and made my way down the hall towards to basement door after I'd seen him nod.

We opened to door for them and stepped aside to let them in. They both walked around the place a bit, ,probably checking to see if it was to their standards or not; safe.

"So... is it okay?" Alex asked.

"This will do, child. Thank you both." he nodded.

"How do we know you won't come in here later on and try to kill us?" Eric said coming out of the bedroom area.

"We would never do that!" Alex countered.

"How do we know?" he shot back.

"Well, I guess i can see you worrying." she answered with a thoughtful look.

Just then I remembered something. "I got it!"

I went into the little closet right outside the basement entrance and came back with a big metal lock.

"You can use this." i said holding it out for him to take. "I know it isn't really anything to you but there's a latch on the door and wall. Lock the door and place the lock on it too. I promise we won't be able to get in. Even if we did, we'd probably make more than enough noise for you to notice."

He didn't really say anything except give me one of those manly huffs guys sometimes do as Godric took it with a slight nod.

"Okay, well then," Alex said moving over to the door. "We'll just be going now. Ari?"

"Ya. Umm... bye." I said nervously and made my way to the door.

We both kind of just stood outside of the door for a few minutes before walking away. We ended up standing by the front door staring out the window as the sun rose.

"What are we gonna do, Ari?" she whispered, fear clear in her voice.

I felt lost. What are we going to do?

"I don't know." I whispered back.

**Translations: (thanks to Google translate)**

"**Hon****har****en****popint."**** (She has a point.)**

"**Hmm… ****mycket****bra."**** (Hmm...very well.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: -****I own nothing but Arianna and Alex…. unfortunately.**

****Arianna's POV****

"Ari. Ari? Arianna, come on." Alex sat as she sat down next to her. "You've been sitting here for hours."

Alex just got a blank look for an answer.

"Please stop it. Please?" she pleaded with her friend.

"Well then, Alex, enlighten me. I have the house to myself, my parents won't be home for a week, and I currently have two ancient vampires sleeping in my basement. Vampires! What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Well, how about we start by calming down a bit."

"How? How do I just calm down, Alex?" I was finally going through my little panic attack. I'd done nothing but sit at my kitchen table for the last couple hours as everything REALLY set in. She hadn't necessarily ditched me, she just finally decided that it would be okay to go change and shower without me going anywhere.

"It's okay. It's okay." She said and pulled me into a comforting hug. "Tell you what. You just forget about this…"

"I can't just forget about…"

"Just for a little bit okay. You forget about everything. Go. Take a shower, a new change of clothes and come back down once you feel better. I'll make you breakfast. How 'bout it?"

"Fine." I caved with a sigh.

"Great. Now go on." She said as she helped me stand up.

"I'll be back then."

"Take your time." She called out as I made it to the stairs.

Why can't I be like her? I mean, I guess you could say we were alike. We had the same taste in music, food, clothes, movies, jokes, etc. You know, the generic stuff. And I've always thought we were okay looking, not gorgeous but still definitely not ugly. We both had straight hair, except hers was bright red while mine was jet black. Not to mention her dark blue eyes and my bright green ones. We weren't exactly short at my 5'4" and her 5'6", for girls anyway.

But when it came to our actual personality and such, we couldn't have been more different. We acted alike together, but separately we were complete strangers. She was loud, outgoing, random, spoke her mind, loved to stand out, and never seemed to take things too seriously. Nothing moved her. I was quiet, I keep things to myself rather than let them out, kept to myself, would rather stay in than go out if given the choice, preferred to be one more in the crowd, hated having all the attention on me, I goofed around but had my limits, and always had something on my mind.

Right now, I was scared beyond belief. I would to be like her and just push everything to the side. Not worry so much about it and brave it out. But I couldn't do that. I just couldn't. I was freaking out, I wasn't brave like her. I'd much rather try to go hide in a corner than face what was going on. I was weak.

I only hope this shower actually helps me out.

…

…

****A few hours ago back at Fangtasia.****

…

…

****Pam's POV****

I truly do detest this. Working the entrance was not only outrageously boring but almost disgusting sometimes as well. Yet still, I am glad that Master is happy. He may act like an arrogant asshole but I can't express the amount of unexpected relief I felt once I'd heard what almost happened in Dallas. Lucky, he was able to stop Godric before he did something stupid.

And then to think that he not only left his position as Sherriff, which we all knew he had to but say the word to get it back, but he comes back with Eric. I can tell this will be good for Eric. Maybe get his mind off that annoying Sookie Stackhouse. The fact that he had already gone to the queen for that so called Maenad problem was more than enough. As entertaining as she may be sometimes, she gets more than aggravating after a while.

It is interesting to be around my grandmaker again. I've always enjoyed his company, even through the small time I have been around him, and it seems that the bar does too. Business boomed as soon as all the regulars learned Eric came back. Those vermin can be so dramatic. Practically running back as if my Master would truly even spare them a fraction of his time.

I inwardly smirked as I remembered how just by the next night, business had easily doubled after they learned of the presence of the new, older vampire. He had those blood bags all but swarming around him in no time at all. What a shame he holds no interest for even an easy entertainment as if now. He could easily get any if not all to do whatever he'd like.

"Hey there."

I took in the appearance of possibly the fiftieth sweat and cologne reeking, revealing, leather clad human trying to flirt with me as he stared at my chest.

I didn't even blinked. "ID."

He gave it up and I quickly looked it over before handing it back. Unfortunately, the idiot decided to grow a pair and speak to me again instead of just walking in.

"You know, darlin', I wouldn't mind lettin' a pretty thing like you have a bite."

"How generous."

He smiled.

"Except I don't bite, I like to rip." I said glancing below his waist and visibly smirked as the idiot paled.

"Welcome to Fangtasia." I said as he all but ran inside.

I was grateful when it was finally closing time and Eric gave me the okay to kick them all out. I was just about to truly do something to some of those pesky fang bangers who desperately needed to learn to stay place his disgusting hands on me. I could care less how drunk the human was.

I lock the door once I made sure every last one of them was out. As I did I felt the strangest feeling coming from outside and out to looked to see what it was. It looked like a storm cloud was coming in, highly unexpected actually. There was something wrong about it though. I just didn't know what, but it was as if something in the air was telling me to be cautious and be on alert.

"Pam."

I was in front of him in a second.

"You called."

"We are leaving. Make sure you finish up before leaving. Keep your phone on. I'll be calling before dawn."

"Fine." I answered him while rolling my eyes before facing Godric and nodding respectfully. "Have a pleasant evening, Godric."

"Thank you, Pam. May you have a pleasant evening as well." He said before walking past me and out the back entrance toward Eric's car.

"Eric."

"Pam, just do it. I am in no mood for you." He said standing from behind his desk.

I rolled my eyes before stepping inside and shutting the door behind me, causing him to raise an eyebrow in question.

"There is something wrong. I can feel it. A storm cloud seems to be unusually moving in and it doesn't feel right."

"I noticed. I felt something off around an hour ago. Nothing seems to be happening but do not let your guard down. Stay on alert as this can be nothing at all or something big."

"But what is it?"

"I'm not sure. Whatever it is we must stay alert until it passes."

"Yes, Master."

He left and I took to changing before moving back into his office to retrieve my purse. As I moved the clutter to get it I noticed he'd left his phone.

"Ugh, the genius expects to call when he doesn't even have his own phone."

I truly could care less that he'd left it for whatever reason. He could just get another one. But I did not want to go through another one of his moods when he'd notice. Besides, they left just under twenty seconds ago. I'll just catch up. I picked up his phone before throwing it into my purse and leaving the building.

I stepped into my own car and was on the road seconds later.

"How is a thousand year old vampire so forgetful and moody?" I mused to myself.

I had been driving for most likely around five minutes when I felt through the bond that I was very close to them. Probably only a few hundred feet.

I was nearing the curb when that strange feeling came back. I couldn't place why exactly but it made me nervous, making me feel like something was about to happen. I sped up and quickly turned before slamming on the brakes as a huge thunderbolt hit a car right in front of me.

I glared at the car slightly before quickly realizing something. That was Eric's corvette.

I rushed out of the car and over to the driver's side only to stare in shock. The car's windshield was nonexistent and there was a hole through the top of the metal frame that looked as if it'd been burned. But most importantly, the car was empty. I moved around cautiously to the other side, making sure there was nobody here. There wasn't.

I felt through the bond and was shocked at how impossibly weak it felt. It wasn't that he was blocking it off but that there almost wasn't anything there. I did , however, find a bit of relief in the fact that weak or not, I could still clearly make out that they were both at least alive. But where were they? Their scents were still so fresh within the car that one could swear they were sitting right there.

"Where are you?"

**So there you go people. That's what happened before they mysteriously turned up in Arianna's house in our world. I guess you could say they were transported after being hit with a thunderbolt. Why? How the hell should I know? Oh ya, I'm the one writing it. But who did it? How and why? Was it magic? Idk, but we'll find out.**

**REVIEW! And if anybody has ideas feel free to tell me. Who knows I might make them a reality.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** -I own nothing but Arianna and Alex…. unfortunately.**

****Arianna's POV****

Lucky for us, between all the things we had to clean and pick up, we noticed that it actually worked pretty well in distracting us. Hell, it even almost made us forget what was going on. Almost.

"Okay. So the kitchen is done, hallway sweeped, even a load of clothes washed. Your bedroom is cleaned up. What now?"

"Question. What do we tell them when Eric starts asking what they're doing here."

"We tell them the truth. And the truth is we have no idea."

"Okay. And how the hell are you planning on telling them that not only did they magically appear but there is no such thing as vampires, weres, telepaths, witches, or whatever?"

"Why me?"

"Because I've already done enough! It's your turn!"

"But I don't wanna." She whined.

"Well you're gonna,."

"Fine."

"Umm…" I started as I took a look around my room before I saw something. "What do we do about that?"

We both looked at the True Blood DVD's and box set.

"Well, I don't think they should see those anytime soon." She said.

"True. But what if they ask how we know them? I'm pretty sure they wouldn't be who they are if they spent all those years being forgetful. What would we tell them." I replied.

"We could tell them we're seers."

"Well I guess that works since we've seen what's happened. And just because I haven't seen all of season three doesn't mean I haven't read the books."

"Exactly!" she said looking satisfied with her idea.

"Okay, but do we hide these, throw them away, break them?" I asked.

"What?" she freaked out looked almost scared. "You can't just… no… but… they're mine!"

"But we can't risk them finding them! How the hell would we explain having all of that on a DVD!" I countered.

She was about to say something when her mouth fell open almost in fright. "Oh my god. Eric would kill us!"

"That's what I'm saying!" I said and grabbed the box and whatever was inside it as I left the room. "Check the DVD player! Get the rest and come on!"

"What are we doing?" she said following me down the stairs.

"The trash gets picked up any minute now. If we throw them away there, we don't have to worry about them finding them in the house." I said as we stepped out the front door. And just like I said, the truck was coming down the street at the moment.

"What? But I don't want to throw them away!"

"Please! Alex we have to do this. Come on!"

"But…"

"I promise to buy them for you as soon as all this is over with, okay?"

"Umm… okay. Fine."

"Oh thank god!" I said and hugged her quickly before dragging her to the trash guy who was already at my house.

"Wait ! Wait! Wait!"

"Yes?" he said.

"Oh, umm , we need to throw these away too."

"Sure thing. Just throw it on in." he said as he went to put our can back.

"Thanks."

"Have a nice day."

"You too." And with that we went inside as the truck drove off.

I closed the door and saw Alex sitting down and slouching on the stairs.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Ya. I'm just trying to get over the loss."

"Stop being so dramatic."

"Shut it!" she snapped. "Okay, fine I'm sorry. It's just that I wanted them for so long and then I get them and we throw them away. It kinda sucks you. You better keep your promise and buy them when this is up." She said as she stood up.

I chuckled slightly. "I promise, don't worry."

"Thanks. Oh damn it." She said turning around. "We forgot the living room."

I turned around too to see that she was right. There was still plenty of broken table, shattered glass, and littered trinkets all over the floor.

"Well, come on. There's still a few hours before sundown and I don't want to have to worry about that and them."

"You said it."

So for the next few hours we picked everything up. We sweeped, vacuumed, and mopped everything clean, back to how it was before. You know, except for the now missing table right in the middle. Hell we even spent a while gluing all of my mother's things back together. Well, what could be saved that is.

"Finally." she said as she sat back against the couch. "I don't ever want to clean again!"

I just laughed as I sat in front of her against the other couch. That's when I saw something.

"Hey, move over will you."

"Why?"

I crawled over and reached under to couch. "We missed something." I said as I pulled out a part of the table's leg that must have slid under sometime during our cleaning.

"Woah. That's a pretty big piece." She said eying the almost stake looking chunk.

With that idea in mind I got up to throw it away before any certain blonde vampires came out and got the wrong idea.

"I'll be right back, okay."

"Make sure to throw it away with the rest of the stuff in the garage." She called after me.

"I know." I half yelled back.

I walked past the kitchen and towards the hallway that lead to the basement, bathroom, and garage. I thought I was paying until I turned the corner and walked right into a wall. I staggered back with my free hand flying up to rub my forehead.

"What the hell?" I said. I didn't remember there being a wall there.

I looked up a to find that I hadn't run into a wall. Nope. Just a very hard, tall, pale vampire standing in the way and looking down at me with a smirk. Okay, don't freak out. Eric always smirks. At least he's amused, right? That can't possibly be bad, right? Right. Until he looked down at my other hand and saw the almost stake I happened to be holding.

He had his hand in a painfully firm grip around my throat and my whole body slammed against the wall faster than my brain could even process it.

"You lying little bitch!" he snarled right in my face, fangs and all.

"Please, no! It's not how it looks!" I managed to get out since his grip hadn't loosened.

"I should drain you right here." He growled.

That's when both Alex and Godric decided to come into the picture.

"Oh my god! Ari!" she freaked as she rushed over but still keeping a few feet between her and the currently very pissed Eric.

"What is the meaning of this? Eric?" Godric said from slightly behind and to the his side while looking between us both carefully.

"Please! I was just on my way to throwing it away! I swear!" I blurted out and hoped to god that had a heart like he seemed to in the show.

Eric leaned in closer and tightened his grip on my neck even further, completely cutting my breathing. I swear I thought I was about to die when…

"Eric. Leave her." He said. It was spoken calmly but a command nonetheless.

"You would believe this breather?" he snapped back at him.

"I do not believe her to be lying." He stated simply.

He hesitated slightly while softly growling against my neck before his hand flew from my neck and stepped back. It happened so quickly that, as soon as his hand was gone, I slipped down the wall with my hands flying to my throat as I started coughing and trying to breathe.

"Are you alright?"

I flinched at the unexpected closeness of the voice and looked up to find Godric kneeling right by my side. Thank god this vampire for having a heart!

"I'm fine." I said nodding slightly.

He simply nodded and stood up extending his hand to me. I hesitantly looked at it and placed my own in his. Sookie was kidding back in the show when she said vampires were cold. He was cold, although not too much. Just kind of like after sticking your hand in the freezer and the ice cold chill is gone, that nice fresh coolness that's still there.

I stood up and noticed that even though he wasn't really that tall, he still had at least a good four inches on me, maybe a little more since I was pretty much forced to look up. No wonder I thought I'd walked into a walled into a wall earlier. Ignoring the fact that he might have popped out of nowhere, Eric was about a foot taller than him. Not to mention, he was wider with all that muscle and all.

I looked down and noticed that we were still technically holding hands and pulled mine away.

"Umm… thank you. For stopping him." I said as I looked back up.

"You are very welcome." He said politely as he looked back down at me with a small smile playing at his lips.

I had to look down slightly as I fought to keep the blush that I could feel making its way up my cheeks.

Thank you whoever is out there for making Alex walk up next to me right then. I'll have to thank her later for saving me from the awkward moment.

"Come on. We should go throw this out." She said to me while cautiously picking up the piece of wood before looking at Godric nervously. "Yeah, well, we'll be right back."

She grabbed me by the elbow and steered me towards the garage. She closed the door behind us and pressed the button to the automatic door. We went over to the other trash cans were we'd put everything else and started dragging them to the end of the drive way. We'd barely made it there when she spoke up.

"So I guess I'm not the only one who's kinda liking this." She said looking at me with a knowing look which only got me to blush at full force. She laughed out loud before continuing. "And told me to calm down?"

"Shut up." I whined as I elbowed her in the ribs.

I could practically see my smart reasonable side face palming itself as I thought about what was going to happen once we got back inside.

"This is gonna be good." I thought sarcastically.

**Well that was interesting. Don't you guys think? Cuz I do. Although I will say I probably would have done the same thing as Arianna did with the whole Eric situation. Maybe even have thrown in a "Holy shit!" in there too.**

**Okay, so I gots a question for you guys. Besides the obvious "Who are you? Blahdy, blahdy, blah." questions that are bound to come in the next chapter, is there anything that you would like to see(read) happen, be asked, or whatever? Give me some good ideas and I'd be willing to put them in the next chapter.**

**Review!... and ask away. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** -I own nothing but Arianna and Alex…. unfortunately.**

**A/N:**** Just so you guys don't get confused, this whole chapter is from Alex's point of view. I thought I'd change it up a little bit. She's still one of the main characters in play but it might give a better/different insight to what's going on.**

****Alex's POV****

Oh Ari, Ari, Ari. Just look at you. This morning you were freaking out beyond belief and only five minutes ago you were blushing at Godric. I really hope you were just telling me to calm down yesterday because of something else, buddy. I hate to start calling you a hypocrite. And thinking about earlier, she better keep her promise about buying me all those DVD's again, or so help me I'll… I'll…I don't know yet. But I'll do something!

Speaking about doing something, somebody better do something now. We came back inside and walked through the house only to find the guys sitting in the living room. Well, Godric was sitting while Eric was literally standing at his right hand side, glaring at us as soon as we came around the corner. Great, it's question time. I hope we have all their answers, or at least enough luck to just bullshit through them and have them believe it. Yeah, I doubt that too.

We sat down on the couch across from them and looked at them, even though I noticed Arianna getting a bit nervous again and fidgeting with her fingers slightly.

"Stop that." Eric snapped out of nowhere and she froze at the sudden command.

That commanding bastard! She's nervous enough. She doesn't need lip from him right now.

I glared at him and spoke up. "Why don't you keep your comments to yourself, huh? You can't just command us however the hell you want."

"Is that so?" he taunted smirking.

"Why don't you tell me? You arrogant asshole!" I snapped, and his smirked fell off and was replaced by a glare and slight growl.

"Eric." Godric said firmly. He backed down and I made sure to let him see my answering smirk.

That guy might be hot. And I mean hot. As in I completely agree with considering him a "Viking Sex God" and if it weren't for the current serious looking situation I'd love nothing more than literally jumping the vampire here and now, but boy could he be such a fucking asshole sometimes. And hot or not, that doesn't mean he can just torture Ari like that. Did he forget who just let them sleep in her basement? I'm sure he would of enjoyed frying on the ground just as much too, huh. Jerk.

"Now," he started looking at us. "There are some questions we will require you two to answer."

"Of course." I replied.

"As best we can." She piped in.

"Good." He said and smiled slightly at our willing answers.

I had to use all my strength and will power as that small gesture was already making Arianna blush next to me. She was doing pretty well until she caught my slight stare and blushed a bit harder. You have no idea how hard it was to not just outright smirk in her face at the moment; I'm pretty sure she got the idea since she wouldn't look at me.

"First, names. Who are you?" he asked.

"My name's Alexandria Stuart. But just call me Alex." I said.

He nodded and then looked at Ari.

"And I'm Arianna Pierce." she said with a small shy wave.

"And you said we were in Phoenix, Arizona, correct?"

"Last time I checked." I said.

"Hmm." He said and turned to Eric without really looking away from us. "Vad minns du innan vi åkte. Uppenbarligen är det något på jobbet här."

"Ingenting. Det enda som verkade galet var oväntad storm moln. Vad skulle det ha något att göra med detta?" replied Eric.

"Ingenting på denna punkt, men möjligen något mycket viktigt." he started. " Men vi behöver i regel inte ut detta i nuläget. Inte förrän vi vet säkert."

They finally decided to stop, nodded, and turned back to us. Apparently, that was also when Eric decided to step up and remember something I really wish he would've forgotten.

"How did you know he we were? We did, after, all just 'appear' in your house. I know for a fact that neither of us have met you before." He asked.

We went silent, not really knowing how to answer that or what to say, even though I could feel Ari's gaze on me the whole time. I kind of hate her now. No wonder she didn't want to be the one to tell them. We haven't even said anything and I was already starting to worry over how exactly they were going to take it. Unfortunately, it was my idea so… time to own up to it I guess.

"Well?" he prompted, a bit of annoyance clear in his voice.

I took a deep nervous breath before blurting it out. "Becausewe'reseers!"

"What?

"Umm…because…we're seers." I managed with a nervous smile.

I could almost guess that we both looked exactly the same at the moment. Nervous as hell. I noticed they weren't even close to expecting thins from us either. Godric's eyebrows pretty much shot up to his hairline at the news and even Eric got a slight look of shock over his features before gaining his emotionless "So?" look again.

"Prove it." He said out of nowhere.

"What?" Ari said a bit confused.

"You heard me."

"How exactly do you want us to prove it?" I asked.

Seriously, what does he want us to tell him? Oh I know. Let's just retell his life's story. Yeah, that'd just be great. Yeah, not gonna happen. I don't want to die.

"Prove it. If you two are…seers… like you say you are, then tell me something only I would know." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Something not even Godric knows?" Ari asked tentatively, and I I knew what she was thinking about in a heartbeat.

"Yes. Something not even Godric knows." He said with a smug smile and amused look on his face when we fell silent.

I knew we were both thinking the same thing. If we don't tell him something, that means we lied, he gets pissed, and we're screwed. If we lie, he still knows, he gets pissed, and we're screwed. And if we tell him, he believes us, but gets pissed that we know, and we're screwed. God this sucks.

"Well?" he prompted.

Well here goes nothing. Please don't kill.

"You've been ordered by Sophie Ann Leclerg, Queen of Louisiana, to sell vampire blood in order to help settle her debt to the IRS." I said, looking anywhere but their faces.

"Alex!" Ari practically squeaked, looking at me like I was crazy. "Are you insane? I didn't think you would actually tell them that!"

I was about to answer, but I was cut off right as I opened my mouth by what sounded like a menacing growl. I froze. I turned to where it'd come from and actually felt a bit scared for my life at what I saw.

Eric looked full on pissed; death glare, fangs, and growl intact. I really did think he was about to rip me apart until Godric spoke up. Except this time wasn't full of his friendly and polite comments, he sounded like he was trying to keep himself under control.

He turned to Eric with a look so deadly serious and narrowed that even I think Eric almost squirmed under it.

"Is this true?" he asked.

He looked almost defeated, ashamed, and dare I say a bit scared. "Yes, Master."

"Blodet är heligt." he said glaring. " Inga undantag. Speciellt inte för detta."

I didn't even have to try and figure out what they were say to know he was pissed. Even in the show he'd always been all about "the blood is sacred", so why not now.

"Later." He finally said to him before turning to us.

"I'm sorry. She shouldn't have said that. And I know it probably doesn't matter, but I am sorry." Ari said softly, looking back at me with a small glare.

He looked her way and I noticed his expression immediately soften. It took me all the will power in the world at the moment not to smirk again or shout out a "HA!" at her.

"Thank you. But worry not, child. It was not your fault." He said with a quick glare there at the end towards Eric, who apparently, was glaring at us again.

He huffed. "Anything _else_ you'd like to tell us?"

"Well…" she started.

"Spit it out!" he snapped.

"You don't exist." I said smiling.

It was quiet for all but five seconds, right before…

"WHAT?"

**Translations: (thanks to Google translate.. to which I don't know what I'd do without)**

"**Vad minns****du****innan****vi åkte****? ****Uppenbarligen****är det något****på jobbet****här****." **** (What do you remember before we left? Obviously, something is at work here.)**

" **Ingenting****. ****Det enda****som****verkade****galet****var****oväntad storm****moln****. ****Vad****skulle det****ha****något att göra****med****detta****?" **** (Nothing. The only thing that seemed amiss was the unexpected storm cloud. What would that have anything to do with this?)**

"**Ingenting****på denna punkt****, ****men****möjligen****något mycket****viktigt." "Men vi****behöver****i regel****inte****ut detta****i nuläget****. ****Inte****förrän****vi****vet säkert****.****" **** (Nothing at this point, but possibly something very important.) (But we need not rule this out as of yet. Not until we know for certain.)**

"**Blodet****är heligt****." " ****Inga****undantag****. ****Speciellt****inte****för****detta." **** (The blood is sacred. No exeptions. Especially not for this.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** -I own nothing but Arianna and Alex…. unfortunately.**

**A/N:**** I know that last chapter was a tad on the short side, but I figured it was better that nothing. After all, I decided you guys should get SOMETHING after not updating for about a week. School (mostly my AP English class) is being a bit of a b**** lately with all the homework. But on the bright side, GUESS WHO'S HAPPY? ME! THAT'S RIGHT! I'M HAPPY! Guess who just turned in probably the most important paper (so far in the quarter) in, had to read it out loud, AND got a "good job" sand "that was really great" from my AP teacher today? THAT'S RIGHT, ME! **

**So in light of my happiness, HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS ONE! : )**

****Pam's POV****

I awoke from my rest and felt just as nervous and shaken as the night before, which was both disgusting and scaring me since it never happens.

It had been way too close to dawn to really do anything the day before to try and do anything. Not that I was even sure there was something to do. I had only had enough time to get myself home; barely managing to leave a message for Eric's day man about what to do with the car.

This was definitely something I was not prepared for at the moment. They weren't just gone. It was as if they had literally disappeared. One minute in the car and the next… gone. The only fleeting hope I had left was the fact that I could still feel them through the bond, albeit just barely, but they were still there.

I dressed and was out the door in minutes, making my way to Fangtasia. His absence would only leave me in charge. And things could not be allowed to falter, no matter what the circumstances.

I made it there just as usual and walked in to find Chow already behind the bar as Ginger restocked the alcohol.

"Chow. A word."

I made my way down the hall and toward Eric's office, as usual, as I was running through all the possible things to tell him. I settled on just leaving it vague. Nobody needed to know anything unless it got out of hand. And I would most definitely NOT be letting that happen any time soon. Well, I will be trying my hardest anyways.

I didn't need to look back as I knew he had followed me into the room. I walked behind his desk towards the cabinet where I'd usually keep my things without looking his way.

"Eric's not here tonight. Probably won't be coming in for a few nights actually. You know what to do."

"Hmm. Very well." He said, pausing. "Any specific reason why he left?"

"Not one that you'd need to know about."

He simply shrugged before walking back out to finish readying whatever needed readying. We would be opening in under thirty minutes and the only thing I found enjoyable at this point was the fact that I wouldn't be working the door anytime soon.

The feeling didn't last long however, not that it usually did. As I sat there in his chair, I couldn't help slow feeling of worry and longing creeping through me. Where could they be? If it were anybody that I even remotely cared about, it was them. And they weren't. They were there, wherever "there" may be.

I couldn't take all this feeling crap any longer and stood up, taking out Eric's phone in the process. If there was anything consistent about Eric, it was that everybody always owed him something. And I'm willing to bet that one of those somebody's might be able to help at the moment.

I didn't have to look through it for long before finding just what I was looking for. Perfect. I couldn't even help the smirk-like smile that spread across my face as I pressed "call."

"I already told your people I don't want any!"

"Well, Astrid, is that any way to greet an old friend?"

"… Pam?"

…

…

****BACK AT ARI'S HOME****

…

…

****Arianna's POV****

"WHAT?"

I flinched back at the sound. Holy crap could Eric sure yell. Seriously, that was really loud.

"Would you mind explaining?" Godric said, still looking a bit shocked. "I don't seem to understand this quite well either."

"There's nothing _to_ explain." Alex spoke up. "I meant exactly what I said."

"Meaning…"

"Meaning, you don't exist here. There _is_ no such thing as vampires. You're just another part of a myth. Legends."

"So?" Eric snapped. "That's the way it's always been for centuries, millennia even, until the Great Revelation…"

"No." she cut him off, all joking around gone and replaced with a very serious looking Alex. "There is _NO _Great Revelation. There is _NO_ such thing as vampires. We're living in Phoenix, Arizona in _2011_. _IF_ that were true, it would have happened at least _FIVE _years ago. Thereis _NO_ such thing as synthetic blood called True Blood. There is _NO _supernatural community lurking around out there. There is _NO_ "sheriffs" or "kings & queens" or "magester" or "AVL". There are _NO _vampires, or werewolves, or witches, or fairies, or elves, or shifters, or maenads, or any other creature or race besides norm. You _DON"T _exist."

I stared. I couldn't help it. I know I'd told her to do it because I didn't want to but… I just never pictured her actually going through with it, especially not like that. So that's just what I continued to do, stare. And more importantly, I wasn't the only one either.

"How is that possible?" Godric finally said.

Eric just huffed before speaking up. "Do you honestly expect us to believe that lie?"

I couldn't really do anything but stare t them too. Godric was obviously trying to think about the possibility of this being true while Eric was just fully denying it. And unless I was mistaken, I a shroud of confusion and doubt cross his features.

"No." Alex replied. "We don't _expect_ you to believe anything. All I did was answer your question."

He huffed again and dug his hand in his pocket. I suppose he was looking for his phone and couldn't find it, since Godric handed him his not a second later.

He was just standing there for about five minutes probably trying to call everybody he knew. Hell, maybe he even tried calling Bill just to prove us wrong, but it didn't seem like anybody had or was going to be answering anytime soon.

"Nobody will answer. Every time I even try to call, all I get is this strange static." He said softly, facing Godric.

"Why would that be happening?"

"I …I don't know."

They weren't speaking in Swedish again but it was so softly said that wasn't even completely sure whether I'd heard it right it not.

"I seriously doubt you'll be able to reach anyone." Alex suddenly put in. "Just saying."

"Shut up human!" he snapped, glaring again.

Alex and I both instinctively scooted farther away from him. I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was like my subconscious was telling me be careful. And I think I knew why. It looked like he was about to snap.

"Calm down." Godric said looking at him.

"No! I will not come down! Do you honestly expect those two pathetic blood bags to know what's going on? They're two stupid children who don't know shit! And know they're going to tell us we don't exist! And you believe them?" he went off.

Oh my god. This wasn't good. Not good at all.

"Eric just…"

"They could be the ones responsible for this happening for all we know! They could have been planning to kill us off and here we are in some random place! And you want us to trust them? Are you out of your mind?"

"Maybe you should call down." I suggested.

"Don't speak to me you stupid child!" he snapped.

I flinched at his sudden exclamation and almost screamed when he appeared right in my face no more than a second later.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? Are you out of your ignorant little mind!" he screamed.

I was genuinely scared of him at the moment. He was so close to me and so pissed that I found it hard just to keep myself breathing.

Eric. Get away from her now!" Godric said from behind him.

He did, thankfully, and whipped around to face him before he started cursing in what was most likely Swedish, although it just sounded like a bunch of gibberish to me.

"Are you okay?" Alex whispered.

I could only nod slightly as I kept staring at him. I felt like if I took my eyes of him for even a second he'd be right back where he was threatening to kill me.

"Fine!" he yelled suddenly walking to the door. "But don't expect me to help you!"

He literally stomped over to the door, still furious by the looks of it, and walked out. He actually slammed the door so hard that the hinges cracked under to pressure, making the door, as well as bits and pieces the wall to the left of it, to literally fall to the ground.

We could only stare at the damaged he'd just done by closing a single door.

"Well," Alex chuckled slightly. "I guess we won't be seeing him for a while."

I turned to her with a glare and smacked her hard on the shoulder.

"Ow!" she screamed out looking at me. "What?"

"Will you be serious for just one stupid little second here! What is wrong with you?"

All I could do was look back at the damage before slumping in the seat. How was I ever going to explain this to my parents?

**A/N:**** Just fyi, YES Astrid is another OC. I know I didn't really saw who she is, but I promise there's a reason. But what about you guys? What do you think about the unexpected introduction? Who is she? What is she? What do you think she'll be doing? Why'd Pam call her in the first place? ...besides the fact that she apparently owns Eric a favor.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** -I own nothing but Arianna and Alex…. unfortunately.**

**A/N:**** Sorry 'bout the wait guys. For about the past month or so, my Microsoft Word has pretty much decided to hate me. It doesn't work. The entire computer works perfectly until you actually want to open ****something (Microsoft stuff) cuz it just won't open up and let you. I've been forced to write either on my dad's laptop or during my comp. class at school. Then things came up and I couldn't get on for almost two weeks and … let's just say I'm so happy I can type again.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this one. : )**

****3rd Person/Eric's Limited POV****

Eric, as uncharacteristic as it may have been for someone like him, had stormed out. And probably not in the best of ways since he did after all break the door. …what a poor door. Anyways, he didn't spare any thought with sticking around and used his vampiric speed to leave the place quickly. He knew he'd come back, of that there was no question, since he couldn't and wouldn't be leaving Godric alone after so many years apart, but he needed to clear his head first.

He stopped when he found his way to a park. It was getting pretty late meaning there wouldn't be any pesky humans around to annoy him any further than those two already had. _Those two._ Just the very thought of them seemed to rile him up.

"Those two. Those _humans_. Those two stupid little girls." He spat out in disgust. "How dare they think to speak like that!"

It was a good thing that he'd subconsciously reverted back to his own ancient language as he continued to rant, or else someone might have stopped to eavesdrop. As it was, two random people were walking past him and could do nothing but stare in confusion at the rather tall and seemingly pissed off "foreigner" before walking on.

"And then Godric goes and believes _them_! They are nothing. He should believe _me_! His _childe_!"

It's safe to say that Eric wasn't exactly having a great time. The problem was that, although he might not be the touchy feely type, what had almost happened in Dallas not too long ago had really gotten to him. He himself couldn't even remember the last time he was actually brought to tears, even by his maker. And although he would never be ashamed to feel for Godric, it still wasn't an easy thing to pull out from the former Viking.

He had spent countless hours, nights, and even days worrying over him, truly fearing that he could leave him at any second. He couldn't get over the fact that had he been but seconds late or not said everything he had he would have lost him. That thought alone was enough for him to feel consumed with unbearable pain and loss. And then after trying so hard, things getting a bit back to normal, his maker not felling so detached, this happens. Did the gods truly hate him so?

After what he could have guessed was an hour, he stopped his moping. Yes he had been moping, and the thought alone made him want to hit himself. After all, Eric Northman did not mope. He didn't feel anything at all.

So with that thought he decided what better way that to get over this than to go get a drink. What better way than to get his mind off of what was going on. Once that was taken care of, he would more than happily rejoin Godric. He only hoped he would have ditched those two annoying breathers, although if he had to be honest, he knew that was a very far shot in the dark.

He was making his way down the street deciding which way would fair him better choices to the night when he changed his mind: deciding that his maker still very well had a problem getting fed and the situation wouldn't really allow for much choice. So he set of to the store. That bottle crap he despised so much would just have to do.

He finally reached a store and didn't even bother to check if there was a sign of their window saying they provided it or not since most humans did but tried avoiding its 'customers' by neglecting it. Walking right it like he owned the place because, well let's face it, being him gave him that privilege, he went straight toward the drinks. He didn't, however, see or smell the things around anywhere. That was odd. He didn't want to waste time, having the sudden urge to get back to Godric as soon as possible, so he made his way to one of the workers nearby.

"You there."

The young man sighed in exhaustion before putting on a brave face and answering. "How may I help you, sir?"

"Were do you keep your True Blood?"

"Our what?" he questioned.

"Your True Blood." He said trying not to lose his patience.

"The what…oh. You're one of _those_ people. Over here." He said before walking off and giving him no choice but to follow.

Surprisingly, he lead them to the snack isle in the back, but he could have cares less so didn't bother questioning it.

"There you go."

When the guy didn't leave, though, Eric slightly snapped.

"WHAT?"

The guy flinched back at the unexpected yell. "Dude, chill."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing really. It's just that… well, I felt like I'd seen you somewhere before, or somebody that looked like you anyways. Never mind."

He just walked away after that, leaving Eric to mutter 'stupid humans' before heading to the cashier to pay for his item. Well he would have paid if he had any money on him, which he never had on him when dressed for Fangtasia, just his phone. So let's just say it's safe to assume he glamoured the guy before he even blinked.

It wasn't long after he left that he decided to just get it over with. He'd end up drinking the fowl liquid anyway. He didn't even care that it wasn't heated up since it was at least room temperature. However, as soon as the first drop hit his tongue, he couldn't help but spit it out.

"What the…"

This wasn't that synthetic blood he so fondly loathed. It didn't taste like that at all. In fact it tasted like… well, really wasn't sure what it tasted. He'd been consuming blood alone for the past one thousand-ish years. He honestly couldn't say he had a very wide range of tastes to compare this to, but True Blood it was not.

That's when he remembered something as his mind finally started to put things together.

"Why had that human referred to me as 'one of those' when it's quite obvious I'm a vampire?"he thought before something else popped up. "Those two girls had said vampires, the supernatural community in and of itself, didn't exist." Then he finally got stuck on something. "If we don't exist, why can True Blood still be being sold? And what is this?"

The more he thought the more it actually started to, I dare say, freak him out. He needed to figure this out. His maker might know something else by now. He needed to get back to Godric and fast.

…

…

****TRUE BLOOD WORLD: SOMEWHERE IN MISSISPPPI****

…

…

****Astrid's POV****

I couldn't believe this was actually happening now. I should have never gone to that stupid god forsaken vampire for the help I had. I would probably believe somebody if they told me I was completely drugged when it happened too because this is insane. No, I was insane. Insane for ever thinking this was never going to come back to get me. I guess a girl can be a little crazy for hoping sometimes.

It'd been about six months ago, when I first moved out here. It'd been great. I mean sure it wasn't exactly what anybody would most likely be calling their dream home or anything. Hell, I'd call them crazy myself if they did. But the point was it was a new beginning for me. At twenty five I'd been running around from place to place since I was fourteen. Trust me when I say that having both parents, the only immediate family I had, killed at that age wasn't exactly a walk in the park. Then actually thinking I'd get help from the people that were supposed to be "family" didn't work out so hot either. Apparently, they didn't take kindly to my kind, to "freaks."

Well, geez. I _never _asked to be born this way. I don't exactly remember asking to be witch. But hey, that's what happens when two people looove each other veeery much …and just so happen to both carry a witch bloodline. Yeah. Big surprise. Which now that I think about it is really weird since I know for a fact they knew about them and always _liked _them just fine.

Anyways, back when I moved to Mississippi I thought it was all great. It was gonna be a nice first clean start. I had a roof over my head, a job, and a _moving_ vehicle at my disposal. What could have gone wrong, right? Wrong. Apparently, this particular area of Mississippi was quite literally littered with those disgusting mutts. Weres.

And that's what happened. Things got pretty bad, although I leave that little unimportant detail out for now, and I needed help. The thing is that stupid old me thought it'd be a great fucking Idea to ask it from the vampire sheriff of area 5, also known as part of Louisiana, last time I drove through there for one of my other 'jobs'. They might have helped out at the moment but I had no doubt in my mind that they would definitely be cashing in their 'favor' from me. I'd just hoped it wouldn't be so soon.

Now here I was, driving back down to Shreveport. I had almost contemplated just ignoring it or leaving, but the mere thought made me wanna kick myself with how stupid it was. Running from Pam alone would be a bad idea let alone Eric too.

"Let's see. It's five thirty and I left at five. Perfect. I'll make it a bit after dark. She can wait that long."

Now I just had to keep driving without going bored or passing out for a good four-ish hours. I just hope I don't have to stop anywhere.

God I just hope this will all be over and done with soon. Something in the back of my mind, though, told me it just wouldn't be that easy.

**Don't forget to review! …I hope you guys are liking the way the story's going. Not to mention the little background info on our new little character Astrid. I couldn't very well now just left her there like a complete random weirdo, especially when, for whatever the reason may be, Pam trusts her enough to ask her for her. Or at least try and use her for now, anyways.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**** -I own nothing but Arianna and Alex…. unfortunately.**

**-In light of finally turning in and having actually done the English assignment that had been keeping me busy since last Tuesday, I present *drum roll please* TWO new chapters! Actually completely multiple choice questions, an argument, compare & contrast, and a rhetorical analysis essay makes a girl feel good when you actually meet teachers expectations. I guess I just wanted to share the love and reward you guys too.**

**Enjoy : )**

****Arianna's POV****

I so was not expecting this to be happening right now. I wasn't expecting this to happen at all. Especially not to me! At least the bright side was that once Eric had left, even though he did leave that giant mess behind, I did feel a lot better. Alex had been quick to mutter her own little swear of "asshole" before actually smiling like nothing had just happened. Honestly, I fear for her in times like these. How she isn't panicking and freaking out at least a bit is beyond me.

I do have to admit, though, that when it really comes down to it, Eric sure knows how to scare somebody. The show never seemed to have betrayed the fact that he can be so intimidating but seeing it in person was a whole different thing. He truly was a bit scary.

"So…" Alex said, killing my train of thought. "Anybody hungry? I know I am."

I just couldn't help but role my eyes at her. "You're _always_ hungry."

"I still don't see the problem, Ari. Food is good." She said before heading off to the kitchen.

That obviously left me with the one and only mythical guy in the room causing me to freeze up and let out something close to those nervous "hehehe" chuckles you here in shows before following her as quickly as possible.

"I thought you weren't hungry?" she said with a knowing smirk on her face when she noticed how quickly I was already sitting at the table.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

I didn't even bother telling her to not inhale all of the food in my fridge since we could always restock with the money my parents gave me. That, and the fact that she'd only laugh before going on like I hadn't said a word.

"You can take a seat if you want, Godric." She said and I whipped around to see him staring at us from the doorway.

"Thank you."

I thought he was just going to pop up so I was a bit surprised when he took the seat across from me a human speed. He just smiled at me politely but even that small gesture had me blushing like mad. I looked down, avoiding eye contact, as I starting to fiddle with the soda can Alex had just placed in front of me. I couldn't help it, no matter how much I wanted to. I mean look! I had Godric, the Godric, sitting right in front of me smiling. Dear god that smile, and him, and… wow. How could you NOT be attracted to him? I guess that's why Alex couldn't stop staring at Eric. He's just so… NO! Stop thinking about him! He, they, shouldn't even be here!

"Ari!"

I jumped slightly before I glared at Alex for her sudden yelling.

"What!"

"Oh please, don't get pissed off at me just cuz I yelled. I wouldn't have had to if you woulda been paying attention and answered the first five times." She replied glaring right back.

"Oh." I said, realizing just how deep in thought I'd been. "I'm sorry."

"Egh, that's okay." She brushed if off. "So you want some? I made eggs."

"Sure."

When she didn't leave or do anything besides just stand there staring at me though, I got a bit uncharacteristically aggravated.

"What do you want now?" I shot at her.

I wasn't expecting the sly little grin that soon turned into a smirk to slip on the face though.

"Oh, nothing." she said coyly.

Those two little words alone were enough to let me know she knew exactly what I'd been thinking. The look she gave me right before turning around made me feel like she'd just caught me doing something, found out my big secret, or caught me at the scene of the crime. And knowing who was currently sitting right there too, just like she did, made me feel like just sinking through the floor. I was pretty sure I was looking like a big red tomato right about now.

I heard the plate being set down in front of me and looked up once I was pretty sure I looked normal again. Well, as normal as you get after what felt like five minutes of just straight blushing. I picked up the fork and just started to eat. It wasn't until the food actually hit my tongue that my taste buds all but died. I had no idea how hungry I really was until just now. No wonder Alex said she was hungry.

"Want some more?" she said as she was just serving herself a bit more too.

"Please."

I gave her my plate and couldn't help but practically start drooling as she handed it back to me with the warmly cooked food. Wow. Who knew a bunch of plain egg were this good? With that in mind I spotted the bread off to the side and decided to make myself a quick peanut butter and jelly. I really wasn't kidding when I said I was suddenly hungry. I was starving.

"I love the way you think." Alex said coming over to fix herself one too.

I chuckled a bit. "I think you mean my stomach."

We sat down again, with her sitting to my right, and dug in. It started out with nothing but the sounds of silver wear hitting the plates and the occasionally extra loud chewing, but we were laughing, and dare I say even somewhat snorting, in no time as we started talking nothing but nonsense.

It wasn't until we heard a rather deeper laugh, which I was pretty sure we both stopped to question where it came from since there were only two girls here and we didn't sound anywhere near that, that we remembered Godric was actually still in the room let alone right across from us. Both offered him a slightly embarrassed look at being caught so off track at the moment before giving him a mumbled "sorry."

"Whatever would you be apologizing for?" he said looking a bit confused, although the amusement was still quite there.

"Well we kinda forgot you were even here." I replied sheepishly.

He just smiled that one gorgeous smile, as I liked to think of it, before waving it off. That was until Alex suddenly blurted out.

"Oh my gosh!"

"What?" we both said at the same time.

"I just realized we don't have anything for you to eat! Or, well, drink. Are you… hungry too?" she asked.

I couldn't very well do anything but stare at her as my mind went reeling. How could I have forgotten such a thing. Such and big thing. Such an big important thing. What the hell would even be the point of him being a vampire without _THAT_ being a part of it? I wanted to smack myself. We still needed to figure out the whole blood problem. Godric seems nice and all, but he's still needs it at some point. Eric too. Even if they really tried, it's not like they could just _NOT_ feed forever.

"Why would you be concerned about me?"he said with a kind of confused/awed look on his face. Like he couldn't even understand why we cared.

"Simple. We like you. Eric too, even if he is a total ass sometimes. And vampires or not, it's not like we're going to let you starve. We're not that heartless." She said, and I couldn't agree with her more.

"You are being honest?" he asked questioningly yet again.

"Every word." I assured him with a smile.

"You know what, buddy?" she said turning to me. "I think I might just know how to get our new friend here just what he needs."

"How?" I sure as hell couldn't think of anything right now.

She opened her mouth to answer, but instead of her voice we heard a big THUD sound come from the front door and turned to see Eric walking through like he owned the place. Oh and let's not forget the door that had just crashed to the floor again. So much for Godric trying to at least get it off the floor earlier.

"Godric, a word."

He said it in such a way that even Alex reframed from giving her usual input. We only watched as Godric stood up, while still excusing himself politely, before they both walked out the front door.

"Must be really important."

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and finish eating."

I couldn't help but agreeing with her though. Oh well, I guess I should finish too.

**Don't forget to review!**

…**next chapter will be up tomorrow**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**** -I own nothing but Arianna and Alex…. unfortunately.**

**As promised yesterday…**

**Enjoy : )**

****Godric's POV****

I was quite conflicted at the moment. In a way I felt nothing more than interest, curiosity, and amusement at what my childe had told me after buying some of the infamous True Blood. That alone was enough to elicit a smile from me. With all of Eric's reputation, after all, I was just glad I held back the small chuckle that had threatened to fall from my lips.

Then again, part of me was still quite curious, but very weary if nothing else. The synthetic blood was bottled and mass produced for our needs, our consumption. If what Alex, I remembered her name was, said about us here were true, why would such a thing be sold? I seriously doubted they should even exist. And interestingly enough, without even any blood, but a type of human drink. Why?

Of course I was curious. I was intrigued just as my progeny had been. How could I not?

Now, I couldn't help but think of both girls inside. Did they know about this? I had a feeling they did, but more importantly… Were they planning on telling us? Of that, I couldn't be sure. And as much as they must have their reasons for what they divulge and what they don't, it just served to remind us we could not afford to trust or grow attached to a couple of strangers. No matter how kind, nonthreatening, or even helpful they have been to us, although even Eric wouldn't admit it, strangers they still were.

I mentally smiled at the thought of the two young girls inside. They were quite definitely an… interesting duo. Alex was a lot more outspoken. That much was obvious. She was blunt and to the point, yet there was still a way about her that let you know how smart she was and that you probably wouldn't want her against you. In a way she reminded me of Eric. Even in those few precious moments before his own death, he was nothing but the strong wielded, smart, cunning, fighter that he still is now. She seemed so similar. In fact, I bet she would take on a guy twice her size and built without even thinking it over if she had to.

Then there was Arianna. I honestly don't think I've met anybody like here in that last four hundred years or so. She was so shy, blushing at every little thing. It wasn't annoying like I usually thought of those that did, it was endearing. Where her friend spoke out she was right there backing her up, even when it was clear she didn't want to. I got a feeling she would have actually liked nothing more than to quiet her herself. It made me laugh to think of such a gentle looking person, somebody that would rather just stay out of anything if possible, having such a powerfully seeming temper. It made me think she wouldn't exactly be anywhere near nice and kind if pushed far enough. There was just something about her, something about those two beautiful green orbs of hers that just made me want to get closer. I couldn't help but feel like I wanted to know more, feel more, wanted more, be more.

I shook myself before my thoughts caused something to happen that I would soon regret. As it so happens, however, even if I acted on such an impulsive nature nothing would come of it; nothing good that is, nothing positive to benefit me and even more so not her. Who would actually want to be closer to monster like me? I might have been stopped from following my plan through recently before this turn of events occurred, but that doesn't change anything. Being this monster, this beast, is something I'll always be.

"Godric?"

It seems I was far too lost in my train of thought. Eric has not only looking a bit annoyed but worried as well. I couldn't help the sudden burst of true emotions that surged through me knowing that I, along with Pamela, was still able to get suck reactions from the former Viking royalty.

"I am fine, my childe. I was merely thing, a bit to intensely I suppose." I said with a small grin.

I knew he wasn't amused, although I could sense his relief, and just continued to stare expectantly awaiting the answer I had long delayed.

"Do not worry, Eric. We will figure this out. All we are to do at the moment, though, is wait. We must think of what has actually happened. I have no doubt that some source of magic was used. We must think of everything else that applies and do our best here while we remain."

"And what of the _humans_?" he said slightly glaring towards the house.

"Those two _girls _are of no threat to us. They have shown great generosity for which you should be grateful. Or have you forgotten that even with our speed we would have surely been outmatched by the sun had it not been for their help?"

"You should not be so trusting."

"And you should not be so thick headed & quick to judge." I countered quickly to remind him of his place.

"Apologies, Master, but do you honestly think we can trust our lives in the hands of two little girls? Their kind is deceitful, only ever carrying of their own selfish needs. They turn on their own all the time. Who's to say they won't do the same to us?"

"You are right, my childe, they are. But when you truly think about it, are we not the same? They are young and strong willed, but I have hope that like much more of the younger generations that they are also open minded. They have done nothing wrong, so we have no right to assume or judge. And yes, for now at least, I believe we can trust them."

"I do not trust them." he said while continuing to glare down the house.

"I understand, but do not lie to yourself. I know as well as you do that you find them interesting as well as feel gratitude for their actions." I said letting him absorb everything. "Don't dwell on it for too long, though; I have a feeling that all four of us will be spending time together for a while."

We continued to just stand there for a moment while Eric still clearly didn't seem to agree.

"You know, that if you honestly wish to leave and figure this out on your own, you only need to say so."

"Master, I wouldn't want to leave even if given the chances." he replied quickly.

"I know you wouldn't, but if that is what you truly wanted I would not want to hold you back." I said, and it was true. I would never want to force him into anything.

"No. I wish to stay by your side."

"I could always go with you. If that is what you want?"

"No." he said quickly. "Godric, your judgment means more than you know. If yours tells you we will be safe he, than I will stay by your side and figure this out, even if that means dealing with the humans."

I really was glad that I chosen him as my child. All these years and yet his loyalty had never wavered, never faltered. Not one bit at all. I felt like the luckiest maker in the world to have him as mine.

With that we both walked back inside to find that both were apparently arguing over something.

"It's gonna work."

"No it's not." Arianna said looking annoyed.

"Yes it is." Alex said looking just as aggravated.

"Yeah right 'it's gonna work.' You'll just get us caught with such a stupid idea!"

"Oh, well sorry to have come up with such a 'stupid idea'. I didn't see you coming up with anything!"

"Oh please! Anything would be better than that!"

"Well then, by all means. Oh wait, that's right. You haven't been doing anything but standing around like an idiot waiting for me to say something!"

"Don't call me an idiot, you fucking retard!" she said surprising me when she actually smacked her upside the head. I guess I was right about her having a temper. "And how could I NOT just wait for you to say something, huh? You're the one who's always running her big mouth! I'm surprised you even catch a word of it yourself with how fast you word vomit flies out!"

Just then, Eric cleared his throat beside me and they both shot around faster than I'd seen humans move in a while.

"What!" they both screamed.

I didn't let anything show but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't so surprised. For a couple of seemingly nice and calm girls they sure didn't have a problem with getting in each other's faces. They did, however, take a deep breath and calm down slightly once they'd registered, even though I could still see it in their body language and eyes how riled up they'd gotten.

"Sorry 'bout that." Arianna said, the first one to speak up. "We were… discussing something else." she said glaring towards Alex.

"We noticed." Eric said with his typical smirk.

"Yes, well, we wouldn't have been 'discussing' anything if _she_ wasn't so god damn stubborn." she said glaring back.

"I'm not being stubborn, you twit. I'm being realistic. Something you obviously never learned." she surprisingly snapped back.

"You worry too much. You'll see and it'll all be fine." Alex said brushing it.

Arianna only turned around and gave her a cold narrowed glare I didn't think she was capable of.

"If we get caught, you better swear to god that you learn to sleep with one eye open."

I couldn't help but smirk, as I noticed Eric even raise an impressed eyebrow, at the threat as all three of us watched her walk away and glare the entire way up the stairs. Her friend was left standing, shocked to say the least. I honestly would have never thought the innocent little girl I'd been seeing could scream at anybody let alone threaten someone. Now the only question floating through my mind was "What were they planning?"

**Don't forget to review!**

**-I hope you guys like this part two of my special treat from me to you. I decided to spice things up a little further as part of the treat by giving you guys a look at Godric's mind in this one. One of you guys asked for more romance, so I added what I thought would prove the slowly but surely growing feeling there. Hell I even added in Ari's little temper. Honestly, though. Haven't you guys ever noticed that sometimes the quiet ones really are the ones you should watch out for? Well, I just thought that nice or not, everyone has there limits. Unfortunately, poor her is reaching hers.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**** -I own nothing but Arianna and Alex…. unfortunately.**

****Arianna's POV****

I hate her! I hate her so much right now. I swear I'm going to kill her! As soon as she turns around I'm going to… to… damn it. Who am I kidding? I probably couldn't even hurt a fly. That still didn't mean I wanted to do this! Sure we had said we'd think of something for Godric yesterday, well more like late last night/ early morning. But why did we have to help out like this?

"Calm down already!" Alex snapped. "…before you end up sweating like a pig."

"Eww." I said making a face.

I hated sweat. I don't know about you but I was never really okay being covered in that sticky, gross stuff. It was in no way appealing. Eww. I also was 'never really okay' about being forced into doing something that was bound to fail. But apparently, Alex doesn't seem to care.

We had about five hours of sleep. Well I did anyways. She was able to snore for another two before finally waking up, but I just hadn't been able to go back to sleep no matter how hard I'd tried. After all, we needed to look normal, okay, not about to fall on our faces It was a lot easier to sleep this time too. The guys had once again turned to stay in the basement, no doubt Eric was still using the lock too.

We'd decided to just go out for breakfast instead of even going into the kitchen that morning, or actually noon. So make that lunch. I would've just gone without it and sucked it up for a few more hours to do this, but she would've just force fed me something anyways so I didn't bother. Now we were all full and _looked_ good enough to pass, even though I felt dead on my feet.

"I'd say about five more minutes."

Great. Almost there. What a joy. On the bright side, she did do one thing right. John, a guy on my street, had had a crush on her since before we can remember. Let's just say he didn't put up much of a fight considering we were now driving down the street in his car.

"Come on, Ari. Calm down."

"We're about to rob a hospital for a shitload of blood! How the hell do you just accept that?" I countered.

"Easy. We're not gonna get caught."

"Hmph."

This was the problem right there. Her great plan involved us just stealing a bunch of blood. From a _hospital_! She was crazy! I'll admit that we hadn't come up with anything else, but I just couldn't bring myself to go along with it. It was a hospital for Christ sake! The whole thing just seemed so wrong. Doesn't it?

I hadn't exactly let it go either. We were arguing pretty much up until she got the car out of nowhere. The thing is my uncle used to work there and my mother used to be a nurse there before she got transferred, so I knew the place about as well as my own house. Not to mention all the time I spent there with a cousin when he took an internship a few years back. Then, it just so happens that they were having their annual blood drive yesterday. So as Alex had said, 'This is perfect!'

And in a way, it was. We had a pretty awesome opportunity here compared to going out and draining someone or having _them_ hunt down half the city's population. Even if Godric resisted, and commanded Eric to do so too, they could only hold off for so long, right. Chances are they end up doing something eventually, and I'm willing to bet they wouldn't be really happy about it happening either. So this _was_ a pretty good plan. I just couldn't stop being such a pessimist right now. Honestly! Things like this never go as planned for a reason.

"We're here!" she said so cheerfully it sounded like we'd just made it to a Baskin Robin's or something.

I didn't even look at her as I let out a loud groan as I looked around the hospital parking lot..

"Oh lighten up, pal. After all, we're supposed to be here to help cheer up patients like the good girls we are." She said smirking at the last part.

I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. We grown up here and as big as the city was, people around here where we lived were pretty used to seeing us since we were really young, with my mom's job and all. Over the years it was pretty common knowledge that we were always around each other, for those who knew us. And even though we could be pretty mischievous sometimes, we were pretty much thought of as a couple of 'helpful, considerate, and caring young girls'. Just another reason she thought this would go smoothly.

"Fine! Okay." I said turning to her. "But I still don't like it."

"You don't have to. I'm just glad you're willing to help." She said with a smile.

"Aww. Now let's go before I change my mind." I said and opened up the door.

We both walked over to where we knew the visitors' entrance was. I was honestly very nervous that we were going to get caught, but I was also a bit nervous about a lot of things at the moment, so it really didn't push me over the edge or anything. I had two ancient vampires, from another 'reality' I might add, currently staying at my house, I still had to figure out what to do about the front door, my parents were out of town, and it was just a matter of time before Alex's mom called her home at least for a few hours before letting her slip away again, and who knows what I'd be able to do on my own.

"Oh my lord! Look at you girls! You are both such pretty little things."

"It's so nice to see you again, Margaret!" I said in that one perfect hundred watt smile I knew she'd easily fall for.

"Oh, darlin'. Always so sweet I see." She said smiling at as like she just wanted to bring us into a hug.

We hadn't been here, even for checkups, in about three years so I'm willing to bet she did.

"I'm sorry, Margaret, but we were wondering if we could stay awhile. You know. Help out by cheerin' up some of the patients like we used to." Alex said with that innocent little charm of hers.

I almost believed her myself. It was like looking at a teenager with the innocence, heart of gold, and helpfulness of a five year old. I was actually kind of jealous. I could act all innocent and sweet, but never to that extent. Poor Margaret didn't stand a chance. She never really did, actually.

Her eyes immediately softened and I could have sworn her heart just melted at the thought of us 'big teens' being so 'darn sweet'.

"Oh, my girls. Of course you can. You know you're always welcome here whenever you like. We always need some helping around here and we'd be glad to have you as long as you can. I only wish more children nowadays were like you two angels." She said eating it up just like we'd hoped.

"Oh, Margaret. Stop." She said giving her a very girlish and shy giggle.

"Yes. Please do." I said, not even having to try at all considering I meant it.

"Oh, you girls. Always so modest." she said giving us an appreciative look. "Well you two should still know your way around still."

"Yes ma'am."

"How could we forget." I said, although this time throwing Alex a quick look, even with the smile plastered on my face.

"Well take these." She said handing over two of the 'volunteer' tags that basically gave you access to wonder around without question, just like Alex had bet on. "Go right ahead girls."

We took them and put them on quickly before sharing a few more words goodbye and making for the big doors over to the side.

"You know. For somebody who was so against this, you sure could've fooled me with that acting." She said smirking once we were alone in the hallway.

I just let out a sigh while shaking my head slightly.

"Just because I was, am, against it doesn't mean I was just gonna bail on you. Being friends _does_ mean something, you know."

I really wasn't expecting to be crushed in a bear hug just then, so the sudden squeal that left me wasn't exactly planned.

"Aww! I _knew_ being friends with you would pay off someday! I really am a great judge of character, huh?"

"Oh, shut up!" I said just as I pushed her of me.

Even so, we were both chuckling at ourselves in no time.

"Honestly though," she said turning to me. "Thanks for backing me up and helping me with this."

"Any time." I said with a big smile.

She smiled a genuine smile too before deciding to ruin the moment all too soon.

"Now. Let's go get us some blood! Woo!"

I groaned as we kept on walking and she only started laughing before catching up.

…

…

****LATER****

…

…

Thank god for Alex! I know I was sort of hating her earlier, but she had really thought about pretty much everything we were going to need. That included the large enough bags/purses she'd found us to stash the blood in.

I was still so incredibly relieved nobody had seen anything or noticed us at all. We didn't take it all, since about a quarter of the city always turned up for this, but there was still an okay amount missing. I had thought somebody would have noticed some missing by now. Then again, barely fifteen minutes was probably a bit of a stretch.

"Hold on there."

I froze mid step, wanting nothing more than to take off running. Lucky for me, Alex kept her cool.

"Yes? How can we help you, sir?" she said turning around with me not far behind.

It was one of the late afternoon security guards. He was a good five inches taller than us, clad in the typical grayish uniform, and complete with the big gut.

"Spoke to Margaret a while back. Said both of you two were gonna be helping out for the day. Why you two leaving so soon?" he said, eying us suspiciously.

"My mom called. She said she needed me home soon. We have to leave early so I still have time to stop by her home first." She said politely.

"Don't forget your mom wanted us to pick up some dry cleaning before they close." I put in to make it more believable. "We should go, if you don't mind."

"Of course. You two girls drive safe." He said.

We smiled, turned back around, got in the car, and drove away after waving goodbye at the still suspicious looking security guard.

It took about twenty minutes to get back home, but even with everything going on, I was happy when we were.

"We really should fix that door." She said as we walked to the kitchen.

"Later. We've got to put these away first."

And that's what happened. I was almost done putting away the second when she finally spoke up.

"You know, I probably _should_ go."

"What!"

"Don't worry, I'll come back. You're parents are out of the country, so my mom could care less if I lived here for the week. That still doesn't mean I don't have to check in every now and then." She reasoned.

"Fine." I sighed.

I knew she was right. Her mom was pretty much the most understanding parent, let alone person, I've ever met. She deserved to at least talk to her for a bit.

"Don't worry, buddy." She said before giving me a quick hug. "I'll be back as soon as I can. You can handle then for a few hours, right?"

"But what about the…"

But she was gone. I could hear the car leaving the driveway and I was here, alone, with about two hours till sundown. Great.

"I sure hope I can do this." I whispered.

**Don't forget to review!**

**So there you go. For all those that were left thinking and wondering with that kinda cliff hanger last chapter… there you go. Yes I know that they could fend for themselves. After all, those two doing so for the past 1000(and 2000) years proves it. But I just thought about what they might honestly try to do. I know if I were them I'd probably try and keep them inside my house and worry about the rest myself. (Yes, even with how illogical that might seem. And don't point fingers because I'm sure many of you out there would do that too.)**

**p.s. -I've gotten some comments about it being a bit hard/confusing with me changing up the POV's and all. I try to make them all as obvious as I can but I'm pretty much just going to go back & write in who's who in all the chapters. So please ignore all the story update's or whatever for any chapter but THIS one. THANK YOU!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**** -I own nothing but Arianna and Alex…. unfortunately.**

**Personally I don't think it was THAT great of a chapter, but something HAD to happen. So I hope you guys like it all the same.**

**ENJOY…**

****Godric's POV****

I awoke with what felt like an hour and a half till dusk. I looked to my left and a small smile pulled at my lips at the sight of my childe resting beside me. It had been a great too many years since the last time and I relished in the moment. His strong features so relaxed in this vulnerable state. My fierce warrior of a childe would laugh if I even uttered such a thing, but he truly did look innocent at the moment.

Opting to lay there no longer, I stood up and made my way around. It certainly was not some lavish home or perfect living area even for humans. Yet, for a basement, it seemed to be equipped with most of the basic necessities any person would need. Perhaps somebody had stayed with this family of humans and actually chosen this place to reside in? Perhaps.

Finally deciding to simply sit and wait on the couch by the door, I went in to 'down time'. Or at least I would have had it not been for the sound of something seemingly heavy having fallen to the ground. I suppose I hadn't even questioned whether or not both girls were here, more like just assumed, but that just then confirmed it. Then again, I could only now hear one heartbeat. I looked at the door again and wondered what exactly was going on on the other side.

**...**

****Alex's POV****

I never really thought I'd ever think going back to the possibly pissed and or hungry dangerous creatures would be better than facing my mom, but I guess there's a first time for everything. I hadn't even bothered to give the car back… yet. After all, you wouldn't walk eight blocks when you could just drive them, right? Right. But now here I was turning onto my street, and, quite frankly, a bit nervous about what mom would say.

Call me paranoid, or just plain dumb, but parking two houses away really did seem like it would help somehow. Then getting close enough to notice the living room lights were on, going in through the back door also seemed like a good idea.

I made it all the way to the back door and quite literally held my breath as I opened the sliding door as best I could. Keep in mind it was one of those that liked to fuck with you and could be really loud, get stuck, or work perfectly on its own accord. Lucky for me, it decided to work this time, and I fought back down the urge to give out a celebratory "Yeah!"

I stepped into the kitchen, and only let the breath out after I'd managed to quietly close the door behind me. Even so, I would have given anything to be a ninja and just go unseen, moving in the shadows right about now. No matter how quietly I tried to be, to move, everything from my breath to the friction of my clothes sounded so loud I thought the neighbors would wake up. That is, if those people slept during six p.m.

All I had to do now was get through the doorway and to the stairs across the hall before dashing up to my room. Almost there now. Just… a little… more.

"Oh lucky me. You've finally decided to grace us with your presence."

The lights snapped on and I not only went rigid but let out a soft yelp at the unexpected voice. All I could do was stare at the staircase just barely out of reach as only one word floated through my mind. Shit.

I was so screwed, but if anything I wasn't down so willingly. Or at least that's what I thought anyways. So I did the first thing to pop into my head. I put on the happiest, carefree smile I could muster and turned around like nothing was wrong.

"Hey mom! How was your day today? I don't know about you, but I have a pretty big feeling about it being just great."

I knew the only way to live a little longer would be to keep her from talking, so every time she opened her mouth I started up again.

"You know that weather's not as bad as I thought it'd be. Pretty nice if I say so myself."

And again. I knew I was just babbling, but that's what happened whenever I started to get nervous. And trust me, I was there alright.

"Oh gee. I am just so thirsty. Are you thirsty? I'm just going to go get something cold to drink before going up…"

"Alex. Sit down."

"Sure. Let me just…"

"Now."

I hesitated for only a second. I wasn't completely stupid or anything. I was pretty much screwed either way, so might as well not get in any more trouble.

"Yes, ma'am." I said taking a seat at the kitchen table, and shortly followed by her.

I was about to open my mouth but she held up her hand to stop me as soon as she saw it.

"No, I don't hate you. No, you're not going to get a lecture. And no, I'm not going to ground you."

"Oh thank god." I mumbled, letting out a breath I hadn't known I was holding.

"What I want to know is why you, apparently, couldn't have spared two minutes to call and let us know you were okay and still breathing somewhere?"

"Mom, don't be silly. You're just exaggerating. You know nothing happened to…"

"Maybe so, Alex." She interrupted. "But I'm your mother and it's my job to worry. Now I don't want to hear your excuses. I want to hear the truth. So, go on, I'm listening." she said leaving no room for discussion.

Damn it! I just stared down at the table trying to think of some believable alibi to use. This was certainly going to be a long 'while'.

…

****Arianna's POV****

It was still a good two, two and a half hours before sundown when Alex left. So instead of just freaking out like I thought I might, I did everything I could to distract me. I made sure to put away the rest of the blood, I went upstairs to drop off both ;purses' and pick up anything that needed picking up in my room, gathered all my dirty clothes, including Alex's, and put a load in the wash before getting hungry and sitting down with a ham and cheese and a coke.

What better way to distract yourself than by watching some TV, right? So I turned it on and settled on the first movie I saw, which I had no clue what it was, and ate. That pretty much went on for about twenty minutes or so. I think. All I know is that the wash had just stopped and clothes needed to be swapped into the dryer, whatever over was on finished, the clock said it was seven twenty, and sadly I was still alone. Great.

I groaned and heaved myself off the couch and went towards the laundry room to switch out the clothes before I forgot. And trust me, I _always_forgot. Once I was done, though, nothing really seemed to come to mind. I didn't want to just sit and wait for somebody to walk in, but I had no clue what to do. So I made my way back into the living room set on just watching something else. That's when my eyes landed on the door. I think I know what I can do.

…

…

**ABOUT 20-30min LATER**

**..**

**..**

I'll admit I wasn't exactly the world's biggest pink frilly girly girl, but I wasn't exactly remotely close to ever being called a tomboy either. However, growing up, that never really seemed to stop my dad from practically forcing me to help him whenever he was _fixing_ something around the house. According to him, he didn't want me to grow up and be a useless woman and have to call some guy over every time I needed something done when I could just do it myself.

I won't lie. I hated it. Okay, well maybe not _hated_ just really disliked. I would have much rather been left alone to watch some TV or even do some homework than start _bonding_ with my dad by doing that. On the bright side, he did teach me a few valuable and helpful things.

I leaned back slightly, making sure not to fall off the latter I was standing on to get a better look. As bad as it looked before, it really only need to fixed up slightly and be good as new. Or at least a LOT better than completely destroyed.

I'd ran into the garage earlier and found just what I needed in my dad's spare parts and tools. After pretty much all but trying to rip, pry, and hammer the mangled hinges off the door I'd managed to put on the spare ones I'd found. I guess I'd just need some more paint, and something to cover up the random little holes in the wall and we're good.

Looking at it now and admiring my little handy work I couldn't help but think how it seemed like it took way longer than it should have. I guess that's what I get for not really doing that in a few years.

"I have to say, it turned out a lot better than I thought it would." I said with a proud little smile as I brushed a stray hair from my face.

"What looks better than you though it would?"

I screamed in surprise and felt like I'd just jumped three feet in the air. I lost my footing and could have sworn I was going to die had I not suddenly made contact with something I _knew _wasn't the ground.

I looked up opening my eyes, mouth open in shock and heart hammering away, to realize somebody was staring right back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't intend to startle you." He said.

Somehow, I'd ended up being caught bridal style and was now clinging to Godric like my life depended on it. He simply smiled back down at me, which didn't help the sudden blood flow rushing to my face or the hammering in my chest.

"H-hi." I stammered shyly.

"Good evening." He said with that gorgeous smile of his.

I had no clue how long we were just kind of looking and smiling at each other, but it was really sort of… nice. That is until Eric chose pop out of nowhere and kill the moment.

"I _hate_ to interrupt, but what is… this?"

My eyes automatically locked on to the object in his hand as I could feel both of them also looking on in a bit of surprise. I guess he'd found the blood.

"Oooooh…that." I said, slightly nervous of what they'd think.

"Yes, that." he said looking back at me.

"Thirsty?" I asked, shooting them both a nervous smile.

**Don't forget to review!**

**If ANYBODY has anything (ideas, daydreams, random things to be blurted out, awkward situations, ANYTHING) they'd like to see in the upcoming chapters for any of the characters, let me know. Who knows… you just might get your wish. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**** -I own nothing but Arianna and Alex…. unfortunately.**

**Personally I don't think it was THAT great of a chapter, more like a filler chapter really. Things will start to pick up again next chapter. So I hope you guys like it all the same. **

**ENJOY…**

****Arianna's POV****

You know, as nervous as I had been, I'm sure glad this turned out to be much easier than I thought it'd be. After I'd helped them get about two glasses worth of blood each, they started talking in Swedish again. I ended up just ignoring them and heading back over to the living room, sitting on the couch and turning on the TV. It's not like I was actually helping in any way by just standing there, so I figured come find me when they were done.

I'd turned it on to find some crappy episode of SpongeBob on the screen. So, I left the noise on in the background while looking through the guide for something to watch. I was just about to pick something when both of them strolled into the living room and Eric spoke up.

"What's that?" he asked, signaling to the part that read 'Deadliest Warrior'.

"It's a show where guys compare the strengths and weaknesses of different types warriors over time using nowadays science and stuff to see who's better. Then they recreate and reenact them to see who would win in a fight." I explained while they took their seats, Godric to my right and Eric to the left all the way at the end of the couch to stretch out his long legs. It was kind of funny really. I could tell he was trying to be all unfazed and act bored, but as soon as he realized it was a bunch of guys talking about swords and what not, he wouldn't even look away from the TV. Guys.

Now If only Alex would hurry up and come back. Honestly, how hard could it be to get away from her mom?

**...**

****Alex's POV****

"So…"

"Yes. You can leave now, Alex. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were just trying to run away from me."

"Don't be silly mom. I love you, but I promised her I'd already be back hours ago to help her clean up a bit."

"Yes, yes. I remember you said so earlier. Well go on. You wouldn't want her wondering where you are."

"Thanks mom. Bye."

I hugged my mom quickly before grabbing my purse and backpack which I'd gotten from my room a while ago saying I'd be needing a few changes of clothes. She believed me, not that I was lying because I did need them, but I did take advantage of the moment to stuff anything else my eyes could land on that I thought might help.

I locked the front door behind me after promising that I'd be remembering to call home at least once a day if I didn't want her coming over before heading to the car. And lets face it, that was that last thing we needed at a time like this, especially when my mom was just as crazy as we were about those guys too. Just thinking about what would happen if mom saw them… ugh, what a nightmare.

Still can't believe mom bought that whole story I laid on her about Ari getting sick earlier today and me not being able to check up with her because I was too busy helping her not pass out or something. Yes, I know it was stupid, but it was the only thing I could think of at the moment. It's a lot harder to think straight while being interrogated by your mother thank you very much. I'd like to see you do better. I'm just amazed she bought and or just didn't bother questioning it. Oh well. I shouldn't question it either I suppose though, wouldn't want to ginks it.

It's a good thing it only took a few minutes to get back to Ari's house. God she is probably gonna be pissed. Not like I'd really blame her. Hell, I'd be pissed off too if she went and ditched me for almost four hours. Why the hell did mom basically have to force me into _bonding_ and watching a long ass movie at a time like this? Why? I just hope it's not going too bad over there. Hmm, I wonder if they found out about the blood already? I'll just have to wait and see I guess.

**...**

****Arianna's POV****

I sat on the bottom step of the stairs, munching away at the cookie in my hands, just waiting for something to happen. It was eleven thirty and I had two things repeating themselves in my head like freaking mantra or something. One, what the hell are they talking about over there? The show had finished about two and a half hours ago and Eric had promptly turned off the TV as he and Godric started talking in Swedish again and they haven't stopped yet. And two, where the hell is Alex? I thought she said she was going to be right back? Yeah, right back my ass. It doesn't take this long to go let your mother know you're still alive.

I stood up and went to the kitchen for something to drink as well as another cookie knowing I'd only be able to sit there and wait on both parties for who knew how much longer.

"Oh, looky here. You fixed the door. Niiiiice."

I walked out of the kitchen to find Alex looking at the door like some critic rating a portrait or something. She turned around having heard my footsteps on the tile floor and smiled a mock smile.

"I give it… 3 stars. How's that sound?"

"Shut up, Alex. Just shut up." I glared at her. "Where were you?"

She just looked at me and smiled.

"Alex!" I snapped smacking her on the arm.

"Gees make up your mind will you. Do you want me to shut or talk? I can only do so much."

I only glared getting really annoyed.

"Fine." She huffed. "My mom randomly forced me into some mother- daughter bonding time outta nowhere saying if I wanted to come back I'd have to suck it up."

"Yeah right. She didn't really say that."

"She might as well have. Plus, what was I supposed to do. I wasn't gonna leave you alone with _THOSE_ two over there just like that. I didn't have much of a choice." She said pointing to where both guys had stopped to look at her at being referred to as 'those two' with an amused look on their faces. "No offence."

"None taken. Please continue." Eric surprisingly answered without his usual scowl in our direction.

"Well go on. Continue your little talk yourselves." Alex waved him off before turning back to me. I almost laughed at him, and it looked like Godric almost did too, had it not been for Eric's quiet growl as he turned away. So much for him actually not hating us for a moment.

"So what did you tell your mom?" I asked her. "I seriously doubt she let you leave again without getting something from you."

"Well, obviously not the truth. God, she woulda had a field, maybe even a spaz attack and screamed. Eww." She shuddered probably thinking of it and I did too knowing my mom probably wouldn't have been that different if she were to see this. "I that I'd forgotten to call because you got sick and I was helping you out."

"Are you crazy?" I snapped, eyes wide, as my voice surely went up an octave or two.

"What?"

"I haven't so much as gotten a stomach ache in the last three years! Why the hell would I suddenly get sick enough to need your help all day like that?" I tried to reason.

"Sorry I didn't go through your entire stomach's health history while trying to find a good excuse! I panicked! I'd like to see think of something better at a time like that."

"Well, obviously. I guess you're not as smart as either of us thought. And here I thought you were a quick thinker."

"Curse you and your apparently perfectly healthy immune system!" she snapped.

"Ugh! Didn't you think your mom might find that a bit too suspicious?"

"Maybe, but she didn't say anything so I didn't question it. What's the worse that can happen anyways? So she finds out you're not sick. Big whoop."

"Hello! What if she calls my mom?" I asked.

"Don't worry. That would never happen." She said confidently, but all I wanted to do was smack her up side the head.

"Excuse me ladies?" Godric spoke up suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Is that somebody's phone ringing?" he said signaling upstairs.

We both just kind of stood there thinking about who's that could be. Let's see. She had hers with her at the moment. My parents took theirs, I saw them, and mine is upstairs charging. It could be mine, but that ringtone is only for… "Mom!"

We both booked it up stairs and towards my room. Not good. Not good. My mom is either freaking out thinking I'm dying after getting sick out of nowhere or she knows something's up. On the bright side she might just be calling to check in… at eleven forty at night? Yeah, I wouldn't count on it. Damn it!

**...**

****Eric's POV****

I'll admit that having feed did help level me quite a bit. However quick or possibly magically our little trip here might have been, it seemed to have taken a lot more out of us than I would have appreciated. Being thirsty and trying to deal with something has never truly been my strong suit, not that it's anybody's really, some just have a better time dealing with it, my Maker obviously being one of them.

We watched both human girls rush up the stairs faster than I had expected. Another thing that I would admit, at least to myself, would have to been that I rather found the two to be quite amusing. They don't seem to be as horribly disgusting as I'd first thought. In fact, I'm still curious to hear where and how they managed to get blood from, practically fresh human blood. I suppose that if we'll be stuck with them for the foreseeable future, I'll take what I can get and revel in the fact of not having to share my time with some of the more pathetic and disgusting blood bags I've come across.

"We will need to talk to them once they return. There might be something we are all missing here. Whether or not we understand what happened to us, there must be a reason why we ended at this particular location." He explained.

"Of course, however don't go thinking I will suddenly like one of their own pathetic creatures. They are no more than another food source. The sooner we figure this out the sooner we will be rid of them."

"Eric. There is no place for your attitude and distrust here. They are after all trying to help when anyone else would not."

"Exactly. What reason would possess them to do so in the first place? What do they gain doing so?" I tried to reason.

"Please try, my childe. Just try. I'm sure you might actually like them if you did."

"You mean like you _like_ them?" I snapped.

He snapped his gaze to mine with a glare that would have sent anyone else running and crying. It chilled me to the bone; however, I would not let myself bow to him on this. As if I hadn't noticed the sickening glances he'd cast the human's way. What is so specially attracting about that human?

**Don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**** -I own nothing but Arianna and Alex…. unfortunately.**

**A/N: ****Dear readers, reviewers of all ages, I'd just like to say that since I've realizes the chapters aren't THAT long to begin with, I'll be answering back to reviews right on here from now on. :)**

**Kary2156****: Don't worry I love Alex's mom too. Lol. I guess the behavior must just run in the family I suppose. And yes Eric did have a little moment of weakness there. I mean he can't COMPLETELY hate them forever though, right? And don't worry 'bout it, all the 'explaining' will be sure to take part in the next chapter. ;)**

**Tina555****: Thank you so much. I honestly wanna just hug you for thinking that. :) And no worries, I will.**

**TheInvincibleKay****: Thank you very much, my good sir… or lady…or whatever you really are. And I will. I'm writing as we speak. :)**

**kykyxstandler****: Aww, thanks. I can't tell you how much I love knowing you feel that way. :D**

**gameovaries****: And how glad are you that you did just happen to wonder. The world works in quite the mysterious way, my young grasshopper. Lol. Well I don't know where that came from but I'm glad that you loved the chapter nonetheless. :)**

**downbelowgirl****: Well wouldn't you be too? Lol. I mean, sure not everybody might take it as rather calmly as they seem to have but even Id be acting somewhat like that too. **

**Tempestgirl****: Yay! Another fan! Woo! I'm glad you're lovin' the story. :) And what can I say? I try. **

**ENJOY…**

****Arianna's POV****

"I got it!" Alex exclaimed as she reached my phone first and pulled it off the charger.

"Well don't just stand there, answer it!"

"No way! I ain't getting yelled at. You do it." She said and thrust it into my hands.

I couldn't believe I was literally bracing myself to press a freaking button, but here I was, hesitant, already almost flinching at the oncoming scream I knew you be flying out of the receiver as soon as I pressed the 'answer' button. Well here goes nothing. I pressed the 'answer' button and put it on 'speakerphone' as time seemed to stop with both of us waiting for something to come out.

"Hello? Ari, are you there?"

"Dad?"

"Oh thank god! We thought you were Mrs. P." Alex breathed out.

"There you are girls. I thought I was getting crappy reception again. I swear you'd think there was a better cell phone tower out here but noo, just the same old cheap piece of crap." He rambled.

"Seriously, Ari. I just love your dad's way with words sometimes, so elegant, refined, regal almost." Alex chuckled.

"Tell me about it."

"Anyways, I called because I just overheard both of your mothers talking and I wanted to get to you before she did, if you know what I mean. So what's this talk about you getting sick, kiddo? Are you alright?" he asked switching to worried dad mode like nothing.

"Yeah, about that dad. It was just…"

"It was just a joke Mr. P. I guess I just got bored over here for a sec. and wanted to pull a little prank on my mom. Guess I didn't think she'd take it so seriously."

"A prank? Well, god damn! I sure hope they laugh at that too." He chuckled as I mouthed a quick 'thank you' to Alex for just saving us there.

"Well it was kinda funny I guess." She said trying to laugh at something that obviously wasn't that hilarious. "Hope they thought so too."

"Well, I'm gonna have to say good luck trying to convince them of that. Oh and speak of the devil, here she comes right now. Hey, honey."

I could've sworn we both paled a bit right then. I know it sounds so stupid to be scared of your mother OVER THE PHONE. It's not like she's gonna come through it and get you, right? Well, thank the gods for that because we'd both be running away by now if she could. Let's just say my both of our mom's are two of those nice, considerate, loving ladies that actually care about their family… as long as you don't piss them off, then all hell breaks loose and there ain't no one to help you. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about.

"Don't you 'hey honey' me, mister. Who are you talking to anyways? I just got off the phone with Claire and you will not believe what she told me… Grant, who's on the other side of that phone call darling?"

God my mother sounded ticked off. Please save us dad. Please save us.

"Calm down, sweetheart." He tried in vain.

"Give me that phone." She snapped and there was a bit of rustling going on before she spoke into the phone directly at us. "Arianna. What is going on? And don't you even think of leaving the room! Get back in here Alexandria."

I looked over to the door and I have know idea how my mom knew, but there was Alex walking back into the room after apparently trying to make a run for it.

"Some friend you are." I snorted as she slouched back over with a look on her face that all but screamed 'Damn it!'

"Hey, I love you, but I don't want to die. You're mom's kinda scary when she's pissed." She whispered so said scary mom wouldn't hear us.

"Arianna. I asked you a question. Now what's this I here about you getting sick? I don't even need you to tell me it's a lie, I know it's a lie. I want you to tell me what's really going on there. And you better tell me now and tell me the truth, or so help me I will get on the next flight out of this damn place and be there by morning. Do you hear me?" she snapped.

"Come on mom. Don't be silly. You know you wouldn't really do that. Think of all that money you'd be wasting if you did." I tried reasoning with her.

She sighed a bit realizing the truth. "You're right, I'm just over reacting."

"Yeah, tell me about it." My dad suddenly interrupted in the background somewhere.

"Will you shut up, Grant!" she snapped and me and Alex had to cover our mouths with our hands to keep from laughing to loudly.

"Ugh." She sighed before taking a deep breath and sounding a lot calmer. "Now listen, the both of you. I don't know what you've and frankly I don't really care. Just think of this as a warning, or pass, or whatever. I'm going to forget I ever heard anything and you're going to make sure you fix whatever it is you're doing so no one's the wiser when we get back. Okay?"

"No way? That awesome, Mrs. P. So we're good?" Alex blurted out.

"Yes, Alex, we're good. But you two better listen and listen good. If I have to hear one more thing, anything at all, we're catching the first flight straight home and you two are going to be telling me exactly everything that happened, I don't care if I have to beat it out of you. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." We both said at the same time.

"Good." She said suddenly cheerfully like she just hadn't threatened us or something. "Have a good night girls."

"'Night, mom."

"'Night, Mrs. P."

The line went dead after that and we both let out a deep breath as Alex turned to look at me with a weirdly smug little smirk.

"And you said I was overreacting that time I said your mom had some serious anger issues."

"Oh shut up." I said throwing my phone on the bed and heading for the door.

"You know it's true. So how does your dad do it? I mean really." She kept going.

"How the hell should I know." I shrugged.

"Hey, maybe he's one of those guys that likes it…"

"Hey! No! Just no. Jesus Christ! I don't even wanna think about that now, or ever for that matter." I snapped, making a face.

"Hey, I am just saying." She shrugged, chuckling at my reaction.

"Yeah, well, that's still gross. Why don't you talk about your mom and …" I started to snap back before I caught myself.

Five years ago, back before Alex and me had even started high school yet, her dad went on this business trip to New York. The only problem was that his one-week trip turned into a month long one, and the only reason he even came back was to back up his own personal stuff. The bastard didn't even care to let anybody know. The only reason we all found out was because my parent's had invited Alex, her mom, and two brothers to come camping with us. We were just dropping them off back home when he came lugging his crap outside. What an asshole. He spat some crap about his mind having been opened to the bigger possibilities out there for him. The truth was he found a twenty something year old dumb blond with fake boobs and a nice ass that said she's give him _anything_. He walked out on her whole family like nothing and didn't even blink. Sure Alex acts like she doesn't care, and has a big mouth just like her brothers, but I don't even have to look anymore to see the pain in her eyes whenever she sees a 'happy' little family walking by or something.

And then here I am, running my mouth and saying _that._ I felt like slapping myself at the moment. I know I didn't mean it, and I know she knows it too, but that's really no excuse. I'm supposed to be her friend and watch out for her not be the one to bring her falling down.

"Alex." I stopped right before leaving my room and closed the door slightly. "I am so sorry. Don't listen to me, I wasn't even thinking."

"It's okay." She said softly. She was looking at the floor; sounding like someone had just killed her puppy. "Don't worry about it. I know you didn't mean it."

"No it's not. I never thought I'd be so stupid to be the one saying something like that, and I'm sorry for that."

"You're not stupid." She whispered with just the hit of a smile. "You were just being you. I shouldn't have been teasing you like that any how."

"So? A friend doesn't say that no matter what. You should be kicking and slapping me right now." I said ashamed.

She suddenly crashed into me pulled me close. "I would never do that. I love you too much ever really hit you. Fool around, sure, but that's about it. …and thanks for saying sorry." She whispered.

"Any time." I hugged her back before she composed herself and pulled back.

"Come on! Let's go bug the crap outta those two vamps!"

"Alex." I complained.

"What? Plus it's not like they probably can't hear us as it is." She reasoned before dashing out the door.

There really wasn't anything I could do anyways. The fact that she was right just made it that much more true. Oh well. I wonder what'll happen down there. I have a feeling there's going be a lot of sharing to do.

****Arianna's POV****

I made my way downstairs set on bugging the hell out of those vampires, just like I'd said. Well, actually just Eric. Sure he's a total ass and gets way too pissed off at everything for his own good, but he's really hot. Not to say Godric's not, but I think I'd rather leave that for Ari to deal with. Plus, Eric's short temper will be just that much more fun to pick at.

As soon as reached the bottom and jumped off the last step both heads turned my way. It's not like I really thought something else would happen but the fact that neither said anything was a little annoying. I mean seriously how quiet can you get. It's just like when Ari gets into her little reading sessions and 'needs quiet' all the time, gees. And yes, to answer your question, I did jump off that last step, what of it?

After about an entire minute of us just staring at each other I made up my mind. I inwardly smirked as I looked at my rather tall, blonde victim. It was time to have some fun.

"So, how's it going? You two having fun down here?" I said, even though I was really only looking at Eric.

No answer.

"Well, please. Don't both go off talking all at once." I said, and at least Godric smiled slightly this time, Eric just looked the other way.

"Aww. Don't be like that Eric." I teased plonking myself right next to him on the couch and leaning against the armrest. "I won't bite."

He finally looked at me but just raised his signature eyebrow in response.

"So tell me, what brings the infamous Viking to beautiful phoenix, Arizona, more specifically known as Ari's house?" I went on.

This time I swear a vain was about to burst or something as he turned a full out glare on me.

"Do you think for one second that if we knew that, that we would still be here?" he snapped. "Why do you think we haven't just left you two…"

"You know, you're kinda cute when you're all angry like that." I interrupted him with a smile plastered on my face.

"What?" he said looking rather confused.

"You heard me. You know, I bet that's probably why he get's all those women, huh?" I said directing the last part at Godric before looking back at Eric. I'd also like to point out that said ancient vampire looking at us was looking very amused at the moment. "I mean, look at yourself. Do you _ever_ smile?"

"Why you little…"

"Come on, Eric. You can do this. Turn that frown upside down." I smiled, slightly singing the end.

"What the hell are you doing?" I suddenly heard say, trying hard not to laugh, and not the only one by the look on Godric's face.

"Oh you know, having fun with our friendly neighborhood Viking." I smiled widely.

"Actually, we'd like to ask the both of you some questions." Godric said just as Eric looked like he was about to lung forward, which only made me want to smirk. Mission accomplished. "It could help us figure out why we're here."

"Why not." Ari said taking a seat in the only other place available right now. Now, que blush.

"Egh. Sounds okay." I said and looked over just in time to see Godric look at Ari as she started to blush slightly.

"Wonderful." He said, and I'm not a hundred percent sure if he was referring to our answer or to a certain somebody he hasn't taken his eyes off.

'Oh I bet this was about to get good.' I smirked.

**Don't forget to review!**

**YAY! I'm going to CA this weekend and not sure if I'll be able to post again until next week with all the packing and cleaning and blah that needs doing. I hope you guys like the extra long chapter (yes that IS without the stuff at the top).**

**BONUS:**** Whoever's the first to figure out what movie a certain little thing in this chapter is from gets the next chapter dedicated to them and a request granted no matter what it is. :) (hint: it's practically a direct quote)**

**p.s. no I haven't forgotten about those you requested some things. They are going to happen *****wink*****wink* just not so soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**** - I own nothing but Arianna and Alex…. unfortunately.**

**A/N:**** Sorry 'bout the late update, but hey, sometimes life just happens.**

***dramatic announcer voice***** And now, for the answer to last times BONUS question... drum role, please... SPIDER MAN!**

** -**_"Oh you know, having fun with our friendly neighborhood Viking."_-

*"Wait! Who are you?" "You know who I am." "I do?" _"Your friendly neighborhood Spiderman!"_*

See what I did there? ;) And although nobody got it I was super impressed with how many of you actually tried though. (Hell, I wasn't even sure if you guys actually read my little 'notes' at the end. Lol) And now, ON TO THE STORY!

**ENJOY…**

****Astrid's POV****

All this driving had given me one hell of a headache. I tell you, being stuck in a crappy truck through Mississippi and Louisiana heat was like sticking your head in the oven and leaving it there; not that I had much of a choice. It was mostly my fault for getting mixed up with them in the first place. Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have decided to start fresh in Mississippi after all. Oh, well.

I tried to give up whining about it around eight o'clock, but that didn't stop me from throwing out a few "Stupid vampires!" and "God damn it!" comments here and there.

I'd only stopped once before finding some kind of motel. After all, I was willing to bet I'd be here for a while, a few days if I was lucky, but I was never that lucky. It might not be classy, top notch five stars out here to choose from, but the Motel 6 would have to do. On the bright side, I just could wait to see Fangtasia, and Pam, and all my friends over at the nightclub! All I have to say is god help you if you didn't spot the sarcasm.

Rubbing my eyes, for what could have been the hundredth time in the last fifteen minutes, I tried to keep on the road as I made my way to Fangtasia. It wasn't too long now, five minutes tops. That was a plus. Even so, I still just couldn't figure out what the hell they'd want with me. Sure Eric had said I owed him, and I couldn't deny that even though I hated the sound of it, not after what he did for me. I just never guessed he'd be cashing in that _favor_ so soon. I mean, the guys a vamp, and an old one at that. I'd been expecting at least a few years to go by first. Then again, I'm sure I told you about my luck.

The all too familiar red neon sign came into view and I practically scowled at it. There wasn't any real way around it, so with a deep breath and set determination, I parked my truck and made my way over to the dreaded building. I'd expected to be greeted by Pam, since she usually worked the door, but I was wrong. An Asian looking man who, actually, looked awfully familiar was manning the door. I cut straight to the front of the line ignoring all the half naked idiots and their protests.

"Chow?" I asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Astrid."

"I thought you said you had better things to be doing than working at a bar?" I asked confused.

"Long shadow didn't work out."

"Oh." I had no idea what that meant or who that was, but I wasn't _that_ curious. "I'm here cuz' Pam called."

"So I heard." He said, stepping aside. "She's in Eric's office."

I walked on in after that and was almost shocked at how unchanged the place actually was. The only real difference in the cliché vampire club was probably the number of customers. I could have sworn there was at least three times as many as the last time I was here. The place was completely packed with barely even clad people grinding and gyrating against one another like there was no tomorrow. It was disgusting really. I practically had to shove them away as I went, just trying to push through the thick crowd, the throngs of people obviously to busy _enjoying_ their night in here. At least I had an excuse.

I finally made my way past the main room and raised my hand to knock once I arrived at said office door.

"Get in. I don't have all night."

My hand just barely stopped short of touching the wooden surface before inwardly groaning. Vampires: impatient, bossy, stupid, arrogant vampires.

I walked in and closed the door before automatically walking forward, taking a seat in front of the tall jerk's desk. Speaking of which, where was Eric? Pam was the only one in here and she was currently taking up the Viking's usual seat.

My curiosity finally got the best of me. "Where's Eric?"

She completely ignored me but I almost didn't see her eyes narrow at the sound of his name. Something was wrong here. I could only hoped I wouldn't end up as her punching bag.

"Tell me, Astrid. What do know of vampires disappearing?"

My eyes went wide in surprise and I completely blanked for a second. I hadn't expected that at all.

"…What?"

…

…

****BACK IN PHEONIX W/THE GIRLS****

…

…

****General 3****rd**** Person****

Godric smiled ever so slightly, pleased with both girls eager demeanor to participate. He opened his mouth to start, but was suddenly beat to the punch by the more outspoken on the teens. Apparently, however, interrupting Godric didn't seem to sit too well for the other vampire currently present as a low growl resonated in the back of his throat, glaring at her.

"Don't you look at me with that tone of voice! I get you don't like us. So will you just let me talk and shut the fuck up already?" she snapped.

Godric almost lost his usually calm composure at the look of pure shock on his childe's face at being spoken to like that, just barely holding in his laughter as the same girl turned back to look at him like she'd originally planned to.

"All I wanted to say," she said, sending Eric a quick glare, "was that I had one condition. We'll answer whatever the hell it is you wanna know as long as we get to ask you guys some things too. Deal?"

A true smile found it's way out this time. Who would have guess that a teenage girl would be brave enough to silence his progeny let alone give him specific conditions to which to oblige? She was something, he would not deny her that, and as such, he saw nothing wrong in granting her this request.

"Deal."

Eric practically snorted at his Maker's overly attentive attitude towards both brats. He didn't even selectively hate only one of them at the moment. He didn't know if it was him finally realizing that he had no idea what to do, or coming to terms with the fact that they were going to have to work together for a while, or maybe he'd subconsciously softened up to them a little bit after they'd actually retrieved decently fresh human blood for them. Whatever it was, he'd decided to calm down. What he couldn't do, however, was act friendly like his Maker seemed to be doing. At the end of the day they were only blood bags, nothing more. And then that red head got the nerve to speak to him that way? All these questions better help them out somehow or he was going to snap, and this time Godric wasn't going to be able to stop him.

In the mean time, both girls had silently talked it over, well as well as you could by only looking at each other, and decided they'd let the guys start asking the questions.

"For starters," began the ancient teenager, "when we first arrived here you called us by what you said were our 'names'. Would you mind explaining what it was you called us and why?"

Both girls looked confused for a split second before it finally seemed to click and they both broke out into an almost smug smile at the idea of how they'd react to the sight of what they'd now dubbed as their 'doppelgangers'.

Alex chuckled slightly to herself as Ari then stuck her hand under the couch to retrieve her laptop which she always left there considering most of her '_incredibly important_', '_Jesus Christ, no way!_', and '_oh. My. GOD!_' random laptop needing moments tended to happen in this very spot.

"So you see what had happened was you kinda sorta almost, well no, not almost, a lot actually… "the red head started only to stop and shake her head as she thought of how to phrase this. She decided to just opt for the most blunt way and just point them out. "You reminded us of these two guys we've seen before. She called you Allan Hyde… and you Alexander Skarsgard."

Godric couldn't have been anymore confused. They had gotten no straight answer and yet both girls seemed to be fighting a rather cheeky smile at the moment. Whatever this meant was flying way by their heads and he never did like being in the dark.

"I'm sorry, and who are they exactly?"

"Actors." She answered them, chuckling at Eric's face.

"…Pardon?" he said looking positively lost and not mad for the first time since their arrival.

"Okay… Okay, here. I got it." Ari said from her spot. Google Images really was a magical thing at a time like this, you know. With hundreds, if not thousands of pictures for each guy, she settled on the first page she was sure had nothing whatsoever to do with True Blood, just to be on the safe side. Then, just to save them some time, since she had a hunch she wouldn't be getting it back until they were well done staring, she slit the screen so both screens with each man could me seen.

"So this is Alexander." She said flipping it around so they could see. "and that's Allan on the right there."

The former Viking snatched the computer from her hands so quickly that both girls had to stifle their giggling in fear of suffering his short anger again at his reaction. They both stared at the screen like they were seeing a ghost. It was like looking in a mirror. Sure these so called actors were obviously human, but the resemblance was still undeniably surreal. This sort of thing was shocking and crazy to accept even for Godric. He might have lived long and seen it all, but he never thought he be looking at his _twin_.

They finally managed to tear their gazes from the computer and hand it back after what had seemed like hours to both men. It was possible they'd never say a word but that had certainly shocked them both more than what they'd expected. It was only until Godric had somehow forced himself to think of this later and found his voice that the questioning continued.

"I believe it is your turn." He said, nodding their way.

They didn't even have to look at each other before Ari spoke up the question they had both been dying to ask.

"What was the last big thing that happened? To you, I mean. You know, before you landed here."

The both seemed to take a minute to process what they'd ask, not having expected such a general question, and about there previous life no less. No idea what significance it might have, but seeing no reason to deny them Godric decided to answer.

"I suppose I could say it would be staying with my childe once again."

"Visiting Eric in Shreveport then?" Alex cut in.

"Moved in, actually." Eric, surprisingly, being the one to answer.

"Yes." Godric clarified. "There were some… unexpected things taking place in Dallas. I realized a change in scenery was gravely needed and spending time with Eric sounding like the perfect decision."

Both girls couldn't have helped look down slightly, whether it was from relief or overwhelming sadness they didn't know. All they knew was that they had seen him die, but somehow he hadn't. He'd ended up going to Shreveport with Eric instead. Maybe Eric _had_ talked him down, or Sookie perhaps. They were beyond glad, but that didn't stop from that entire roof scene from now replaying in their heads.

"You still resigned as Sheriff though, right?" Alex said, trying to reassure herself of just what had gone down there. "Isabel will be a great at the position. She won't disappoint like Stan would have."

Ari chuckled to herself slightly. "He always _was_ a bit of a hot head."

The vampires could only stare at them in bewilderment. There was no way they could know that. Could there? But if there wasn't, then how did they? As for Eric, he couldn't help but notice how neither of them could look at either of them, specifically his Maker. Why? Wait, if they knew about that, then could they know about… no. They could possibly know that. No. They just couldn't.

It took a few minutes, but the girls finally seemed to come back from whatever had just happened before looking up at them with their usually polite and smiling faces. "Sorry. It's your turn , right?

"Very well." Godric said, looking suddenly very confused and almost scarily serious about something. "What do you know about this?"

He pulled out, from wherever the hell he'd been hiding it all this time nobody knows, a bottle of True Blood that Eric had actually brought back as proof of his earlier discovery. Both girls completely blanked before Ari's jaw quite literally dropped and Alex let out a not so subtle 'Shit!' while staring at that the beverage.

"So you do know what I'm talking about." His stare turned a bit more serious than confused and both girls were beginning to doubt if maybe they never should have even helped out in the first place. "Well?"

Alex was the only one that seemed able to talk as she tried to respond, "Ummm." But ended up ignoring them as she turned to her stunned friend for help. "One moment please!"

"Should we?"

"We can't! Can we?"

"I think we have to."

"Eric's gonna kill us!"

"You wanna piss off Godric instead?"

"Hell no! But how…"

"…do we explain? I have no idea."

"But!"

"I know."

Ari didn't answer, but the resigned look she gave her friend. They didn't really have a choice right now, did they?

She knew this was a bad idea, but what else could she say? Really, what could she say? "If we tell you, you have to promise to keep quiet till we're done. Okay?"

Both vampires were now on edge, although they would probably never admit it. They had suspected the girls were hiding something, but they hadn't expected them to get so worked up over it. What could it be?

**REVIEW! :D **

**So, what do you guys think? Should the girls tell them, let the whole thing spill, and tell them they're actually in a show that up until now they thought was made up? Risk Eric and possibly Godric losing it and killing them? Should they lie through their teeth and deny it all?**

**I've thought it though for both ways and it came down to this: … it's all up to you guys. I will go whichever way you guys want. So review and TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**** - I own nothing but Arianna and Alex…. unfortunately.**

**Me: "PLOT DEVELOPING & KIND OF A FILLER CHAPTER... I CHOOSE YOU!"lol (ignore me)**

**ENJOY…**

****Pam's POV****

I stared at her hard, eyes narrowed. I was in no mood for her little attitude tonight. I was in no mood for anybody's mood at all actually. Both Eric and Godric were missing. My only goal was to find out what happened to them. The rest of the world could go to hell for all I cared. Then again, perhaps the little witch truly didn't know what I was talking about, or she was playing dumb.

May her little god help her if it's the latter.

"Spit it out, Astrid, either you know or you don't." I glared.

"Sorry Pam, but I've never heard of no vampire just disappearing. Maybe he just left without telling you?"

"He did not leave!" I snapped. The witch was trying my patience; unfortunately for me she was all the help I had at the moment. I needed her. Damn it.

"Okay, okay. Just take it easy Pam." She said from where she'd flinched back to. "Maybe I'm just not hearing you right. Do you have anything from where he _disappeared_ from?"

I narrowed my gaze on her as I could still hear the disbelief in her voice. "What good would that do exactly?"

"Depends. Sometimes not a lot, nothing at all even. Still, if whatever, or whoever did this was strong enough to make him 'disappear', then we might get lucky and find a magical signature we can follow."

"You could follow this… 'signature'?" I eyed her wearily, trying to push back the small feeling of hope.

She smiled almost smugly then. "'Course I can. Even the most untrained and week of witches can pick up on something like that."

I could have practically broken into a cheery smile had I not be forced to kill her afterwards for having seen me so out of character. Like I'd thought earlier, I needed her. I still couldn't help but feel an ounce of relief knowing that I'd actually taken his car with me before going back for mine instead of leaving it or taking it to the dump. I wasn't sure why at the time, maybe a subconscious effort to keep my Maker close to me. Whatever it was, the insane decision was paying off now.

Now, all I needed was to tell Chow I had to go do something, on behalf of Eric no doubt, and we'd be on our merry little way to see what the which could find out.

Just then, Chow opened the door, only wide enough to take a step inside and get whatever he had to say said. I never did get why he never actually came in. Who cares.

"Just the vampireI needed to see. I'm going to…"

"Pam."

"What it is?" I snapped. He never interrupted me. Who the fuck did he think he was.

"You come to the main room for a while."

A delicate brow rose at his comment. I followed him out while making sure the human stayed put, and headed into the main room. This had better be good.

"Well?" I asked, scanning the room.

I almost growled when I'd noticed he simply turned and left, ignoring me, but I stopped as I figured out why.

"Why, Andre, what brings you to Fangtasia this evening?" I drawled out sweetly.

"I was in the neighborhood. Though I'd stop by, maybe catch some dinner."

I wanted to rip off his disgusting little smile. He was only doing so for show, and even that was a stretch. He was the brat of a Queen's loyal little bitch. He was never in the neighborhood before, not without wanting something.

"Now you know Eric doesn't allow feeding in the building."

"Aah, that's right. And where is the Sheriff this night?"

My eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "You know him. Business calls."

His smile grew almost knowingly at that. "That's right. And Godric?"

"Not here. Said something 'bout going for a walk, maybe he's feeding." I waved dismissively.

He made some sort of annoying sound of having heard me before turning around. I almost smiled; glad to have him leaving, before he turned back to me as he settled into a booth.

"In that case, how 'bout I wait for him here? In case he decides to come back."

"Of course. Make yourself at home."

He gave me another disgusting smile before I turned around saying something about having to speak with Chow. Something isn't right. The bastard knew something.

…

…

****SOMEWHERE ELSE…****

…

…

****3****rd**** Person****

A group of three humans sat in a semi circle on the ground, the small cluttered room filled with multitudes of lit candles placed around them and strange markings decorating the floor beneath them.

"Have you sensed anything yet?"

Both women and the one man looked up towards the newcomer's voice. The woman in the center shook her head as her brow creased in frustration for the umpteenth time. They had found absolutely nothing, nothing at all. They were in trouble. If they wanted to live beyond the next few days they seriously needed to accomplish their task at hand, or else.

"We found more spell books. Maybe they can help us." Said another man as he and the woman beside him reached the others and sat down to the now reformed full circle.

The room was quite. They had been down there weeks. None of them even knew where it was that they were. All they could remember was somehow being kidnapped out of nowhere, only to find themselves awakening in what looked like a basement, inside of a cage with other people no less. They were frightened, hungry, and scratched up from their not so gentle retrievers. Of course they had taken up the vampire's proposition.

They didn't know why, but in this room they were asked for and even given anything that they required, so long as they got the job done.

It seemed as though they'd finally succeed not but a few short days ago. They'd been told to remove a certain nuisance, as she put it. Said it was imperative, that is if they ever wanted to leave alive. Unfortunately, they hadn't known she had wanted the effect of the spell to bring them here, here to her. They now had no proof of where they had been sent to, if it had even worked at all.

They had to find an answer. They needed to figure out what had gone wrong. They needed to fix this, and quick.

Suddenly a door sprung open from the far left. Artificial lights poured in like water from a dam does after it has been destroyed. Two of them turned around sharply at the immensely bright light, while the other three tried their hardest to brave it out and face the being they knew was descending the stairs to them, flinching and cowering against their will at the almost blinding entity before them.

"Oh, come now. Don't be so dramatic, it's only light."

Their shock leaving them, they were able to make out the faint outline of the female vampire's usual white clothes and pallor. What had only recently been a smug look at her previous comment turning into a very serious and deathly glare at her next words.

"Well? What have you found?"

They all looked at one another, unsure if they could truly risk telling her their findings, which in short summed up to nothing. She would find out either way. She did so every evening. The guts to tell her though, never seemed to arise in any of them. They were all too petrified to think that one of these days whatever semblance of patience she had would wear all too thin.

"I see." she glared at them all. "You're all completely pathetic. I ask you for one itty bitty little thing, and you can't even accomplish that. Pathetic. Why I should…"

"My Queen?"

She growled dangerously at the cowering humans before turning toward her guard's voice at the top of the stairs.

"Yes?"

"Your childe is back. He said he'd wait for your presence in the day room."

Her demeanor positively brightened up like nothing had just happened in a second flat.

"Excellent! You'll be a dear and tell him I'll be right there, won't you?"

"Of course, my Queen."

A childlike smile spread across the seemingly young vampire before ascending the staircase. She turned back at around just before the door though.

"You have till the end of the week, is that clear?"

The numb nodding of five scared heads was her only answer.

She smiled hungrily then. "Three more nights, or I wish personally drain each of you dry."

Closing the door, she once again walked towards her infamous dayroom in search of her beloved and most favorite of progeny. All thoughts of those pathetic humans already long gone as she yearned to hear whatever news her childe had brought back for her.

Just like the guard had said, she strolled in to see him lounging on one of the many lounge chairs around the pool.

"Andre!" she practically beamed as her gaze found him, using her speed to stand by his side in an instance.

Immediately, he was on his feet, and surprising even her, kissing the back of her hand in greeting. "My Queen."

"Oh, come now, stop." she said, sounding like nothing but a gushing teen. "So, what did you find out."

"They're both gone." He smiled smugly as ever.

"Both?"

He nodded.

"Perfect! Just perfect. And once those moronic humans do as they've been told, everything will be just as it should be." she beamed.

"My Queen, if I may ask, what is the point of all this again?" he asked still perplexed as to his Maker's most recent 'idea'.

"Ugh! Can you get nothing through that thick skull?" she chastised, suddenly sounding completely annoyed with him. "We've been over this. Eric is too old to be trusted in the first place. He is a treat to my queendom. It's unacceptable is what it is. He alone was enough of a problem, but now his little Maker too. Unimaginable. Utterly preposterous. Disgusting even. Godric was never even part of the plan, but plans can always change."

His smile had been growing as every word had poured from her mouth. She was a genius. Who else but his Maker could have come up with such a plan like she had? Nobody.

Seeing his smile only seemed to push her on. "As soon as those humans complete the spell, our problems will be over."

**REVIEW! :D **

**p.s. If you're thinking she wouldn't even stand a chance, yeah, you're technically right. HOWEVER part of the effect the spell has on its' 'victums' is it knocks them completely defenseless. That right there is one of the main reasons she even thought of doing that. Don't you guys remember what state the guys were in when they first appeared in Ari's house? Now imagine if that happened again, but with her. *shudders* Yeah, not pretty.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**** - I own nothing but Arianna and Alex…. unfortunately.**

_**Le long awaited chapter. :) Sorry it took so long, but it just HAD to be perfect. This, to me, is the perfect my readers deserved. A tough choice was made, but ultimately, the right choice was made...**_

**ENJOY…**

****Astrid's POV****

Pam had had me wait in that stupid office of Eric's for about an hour. A whole damn hour! Now I wasn't typically one to complain, but come on. She called me and then just makes me wait? Ugh, fucking vampires. The only upside, however, was that when she did finally show back up, we left immediately. Apparently Chow had been put in charge for the rest of the evening. What had kept her though, she wouldn't tell me. Like I said: fucking vampires.

Luckily, wherever we went after that wasn't far, even with me tailing her in my crappy truck.

It was basically a dingy old barn, maybe abandoned shed by the sized of it. Hopping out, I walked on over to it as she was doing. The only positive thing I could make out was that creepy and deserted, as this place seemed, I wasn't about to die tonight. She needed me. At least for now.

She hauled the old heavy door open before waiving me in even more impatiently than usual. It was weird to see her so riled up. "Well?"

I only made it in a few steps, enough to barely notice what seemed like the outline of a car towards the back, before almost staggering to a stop. I threw a hand out to brace myself on the rickety wall and took a few deep breaths.

"What?" a hint of actually curiosity in her dry voice.

I looked at her with a hint of a smile.

"Trust me. There is _definitely_ something here."

…

…

****BACK AT ARI'S HOUSE****

…

…

****3****rd**** Person****

The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife, a butcher knife, a sword, a butter knife even. It didn't matter. The point was there was definitely tension in the room. Hell, somebody could have walked by, taken out a cookie stencil and made all their favorite little shapes for all anybody cared! However, we're getting a little distracted now.

Both vampires looked as if having the girls cornered into their current place on the couches, with each of them staring intently, impatiently and silently wishing that what they were about to find out wouldn't be as big as them not even existing this time around. Even these ancients were finding it difficult at the moment not to simple snap and scream for one of them to say something, anything, already just so the silence would end.

At the same time, however, both girls were completely and irrevocably on the verge of what felt like either crying, the biggest migraine known to mankind, or simply passing out from the sheer confusion swirling around in their heads. What in the world were they about to tell them? They knew they couldn't stay quiet. That was a foolish hope even for them. They wracked their brain for any possible alibi, any possible trick, something to say that wouldn't garner them having to spew the truth. Or at least that's what our shy brunette was thinking. The redhead, though, now that was something. Even I'd thought I'd figured her out by now. I shouldn't known I could still be surprised.

****Ari's POV****

Oh, god. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. That's exactly what we are. How did this happening never so much as cross my mind? I get why it never occurred to Alex. I mean, I love my friend, honest to god I do, but she's never been the most 'observant' one of the bunch. But me? I should have seen this coming! I just knew I should have. This was probably my fault, too.

Screw this! I am so sick and tired of always being the one to freak out about everything. Well, not anymore, at least not right now anyway. This might officially mark me as an idiot, but, hey, if they haven't hurt us yet, then I think this is just about the perfect moment to take that risk.

I can do this. I can do it. I took a quick moment and mentally went over what I was just about to tell them. Okay, okay. I CAN do this.

"Okay, see the thing is… that… well…" I took a deep breath before looking them in the eyes. "You…"

"You might not believe this but the truth finally needs to be said. I simply cannot keep this in any longer." Alex suddenly said seriously, looking down at the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"No, Ari. They need to hear this. We can't keep this a secret anymore. It was foolish to think we ever could."

What in the world was she talking about? She sounded and looked completely serious. I'm sure both guys thought she meant every word, but I knew her well enough to know she was just about to do what I'd opted to call one of her 'inspirational bullshit speeches'. I had to stop her before she ruined this whole shot we had at fixing things and got us killed!

She stood up and I tried to stop her only to get a look that basically said '_Ari, please, just don't_' before shrugging me off. She walked off slightly with her back still to us, and I actually started to get nervous at this point. I didn't miss Eric and Godric exchanging a quick look either. Oh, god what is she about to do?

Hands behind her back, posture completely stiff, she finally spoke up in the probably the most serious voice I'd ever heard from her. "In the 80's, coke was all the rage. The 90's, grunge."

My eyes went wide, eyebrows shot up in disbelief, as she turned to face all three of us. No. Flippin'. Way.

"Now, it's the era of vampires. …It's just super trendy."

Godric looked incredibly confused, but I almost broke out laughing at the look of pure 'WTF' that had slipped onto Eric's face.

"What?" He said, almost looking like he wanted to slam his head against a brick wall.

"Think about it Eric. Can you honestly tell me that people haven't been slowly but surely obsessing with vampires?" She questioned. When he didn't say anything other than raise an eyebrow even higher as she started pacing.

"Countless years. Decades. Mythes, legends, plays, books, and now even movies. This has been something in the making before anybody could even imagine it would come to pass. Something like this. Even with the theoretical knowledge of your powers, the strength you possess, the possibility of death, people love you all the same. They fawn over the idea of a creature so powerful. Dracula, Anne Rice, Bram Stroker, the Underworld Trilogy, Queen of the Damned, children dressing up like one of you for Halloween."

She looked at them then and even I could tell they were beyond confused but trying to take this all in.

"I could go on naming things for days, if not weeks. People may not admit it, but there are some very sick twisted freaks out there. Hell, there are people that pretend to live their lives like so called 'vampires' because they are so obsessed with the idea of you. And now, with the turn of events, with books like the House of Night Series and even Twilight falling into every teen's hands. You couldn't find more people coming together and agreeing on a single thing since probably the last world war. Swarms of people band together for this, hoards, basically cults at times."

Godric finally seemed to have remembered the bottle in his hand then. "And this would be…?"

"Product placement, of course." She said, finally stopping to turn to face us for sure this time around. "It's business. For as long as both of you have been around, I'm sure you noticed random and crazy things popping up here and there. And if pretending to be vampires, drinking blood, "she motioned to the bottle, "helps people do that, then somebody will be sure to profit from such an idea. After all, you can buy fake fangs, why not fake blood. Like I said… it's just super trendy."

I didn't know whether to stand up and hit her for saying that, I mean actually saying _that_, or laughing, or just staring wide eyed at the fact that it looked like they were actually buying this bullshit.

"So… this is…"

"Wouldn't that make…"

"That would explain the taste."

"Why it's made to look like this as well."

Oh my god. She… she did it. I can't believe it. They… they bought it. I tried to hold back the smile that wanted to slide onto my face, but the fact that incredibly relieved laughter was barely held back behind that wasn't helping. She did it! Jesus Christ! This girl could probably end up as a motivational speaker if she kept this up!

"So… does that answer your question?" She sighed, sounding almost like she had just told them the most simplest of things, but I recognized that smug look in her eyes.

"I… suppose?

Poor Godric. Honestly. The guy looked like somebody had just told him that the world was actually made of one giant Twinkie and he hadn't actually been drinking human blood for two thousand plus years, but fruit punch flavored Kool-Aid. I couldn't blame him for looking like he wanted to scream while simultaneously bashing his head against a brick wall. Eric, too.

"So, I guess that… No." Eric suddenly stopped and I swear that so did my heart as his eyes narrowed dangerously. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

Ahh! We both flinched away from the offensively loud noise. Shit. Angry. Loud. Oh my god loud! Loud and scary!

"What the… WHAT?" I couldn't tell if he was more parts angry or confused, but as soon as he stood up and headed towards Alex, I didn't really care anymore. Thankfully Godric was suddenly there with a hand on his shoulder and very pointed look. At least he would never go against him.

Okay. So maybe they _didn't_ buy it. Fucking Alex.

Godric sat down again, still somehow retaining this weird calm composure while Eric stayed standing, eyeing us like dead meat and glaring in clear frustration.

"Explain. Now." He glared, practically snarled really.

"Young one?"

I finally looked up and ended up catching Godric's gaze since he was closest to me. Here goes nothing.

"The truth is you don't exist."

"That's it? I thought we already went over this."

I looked over to find Eric looking very unimpressed and uninterested with hi signature eyebrow raised in annoyance.

"What? No. I mean, yes that, but this is different. It's…"

"Fuck this. I'm leaving."

"Eric. You can't just leave." Godric said, once again suddenly before him.

"Oh, I beg to differ."

"If you would only just listen to me…" I tried again.

"I think not." He finished before looking to Godric as if he'd ended the conversation. "Godric. I know what I said before, but I believe it's time to leave. They obviously can't help us or know as much as you think they did so why don't we…"

What? No! They couldn't leave! This isn't how this is supposed to happen. Think Arianna, think. You have to make them listen.

"You know, a few years ago, this lady named Charlaine Harris wrote a book. It was basically called something along the lines of Southern Vampires Stories, but most people know them as The Sookie Stackhouse Books."

Their heads both turned to look at me as soon as it left my mouth, shock written all over their face.

"It was kinda interesting, you know. Unlike a lot of other vampire books like Dracula and whatnot, it all took place in the South. In Louisiana really, well, Bon Temps to be exact. It's the story of this girl named Sookie Stackhouse. Two years ago, before the beginning of the books in a sense, vampires decide to 'come out of the coffin' and try to become part of society. This nifty drink called Tru Blood was said to have everything vampires needed to survive without killing in secret anymore. At least that's everything Nan Flanagan always says on her little talk shows or commentaries or little battles with Steve Newlin."

"Hey, aren't you forgetting everything that happened in the first book. Maybe we could just call it Season 1 of the show, too." Alex put in, finally trying to help tell the 'story' for them, after somehow using Eric's attention on me to move around him and back to the couch. She then looked at them. "Did I mention this director guy named Allan Ball decided to turn this into a show about three & a half years back?"

I don't think I could've ever pictured these two so in shock before, so I just went on.

"That's right, so in the first one, let's see. Sookie being the _helpful_ girl she is, saves Bill from a couple of drainers, they end up going out once sorta, and while she's trying to clear her brother, Jason's name as a murderer, she ends up taking a little trip. You still remember the first time you saw her, Eric, right? Pretty, blonde, hair back, white dress, red flowers, feisty remarks, smelling innocent…warning you about the guy in the cap being an undercover cop and proving it by telling you there was a vampire in the bathroom feeding on the guy you'd just kicked."

Alex decided to take over for a bit then and I let her gladly.

"What about after all that crap about the murder and Sookie managing to behead him with a shovel before he was able to strangle her to death? What about kidnapping Lafayette? You remember that, right? Kidnapping him and a couple other people because they'd been caught selling V and locking in a dungeon, I mean, Fangtasia's basement must've sucked. Well, at least that's what I think after that one redneck thought he could make it out and silvered you in the face with that huge crucifix of his. I'm not gonna lie, the idiot had it coming pulling a move like that. If it makes you feel any better, I was rooting for you the whole time you were biting and ripping and dismembering the retard."

I elbowed her then. They didn't need her gushing about her favorite vicious Eric moments right now.

"I know, I know. Oh, and Godric?"

He kept staring in shock, trying to take everything in for a second, before finally concentrating on her.

"Yes?"

"Ever consider growing your hair out again? You looked pretty hot with those dreads a thousand years ago, even if you were cruel, merciless, and called yourself Death."

I blanked as she said that. Was she crazy? Then again, it didn't really look like he minded. He looked almost smug at the 'compliment' and so did Eric.

"Alex!" I elbowed her again. That was so not something to be saying right now.

"What? Don't give me that look." she smirked at me suddenly. "I know you were thinking the exact same thing, even after he'd literally just slaughtered those guys."

My eyes went wide as I notice Eric smirk my way and Godric stare at me. I looked down, staring at the floor, blushing like crazy. Sure, there are probably hundreds of other girls who thought the same thing, but you didn't have to actually admit it, especially not to HIM! Please! Couch, eat me now.

"That's it?" Eric asked a few minutes later, still looking a bit shaken.

"As in, all we know? Well, no. Not really, no." Alex answered. "There's loads more, but based on what you said was happening, it'd be like telling you the future. That can wait."

"Are you guys… okay?" I asked, no, I prayed. "I mean, it's okay if you're not, just please don't break my house up any further!"

"Okay?" Eric questioned in a rather creepily way. "Why wouldn't we be? After all, you only told me that not only to I not exist, but that I'm a fictional character. I'm… just… _peachy_.

Alex scooted towards me then as she eyed Eric wearily. I couldn't blame her. Eric Northman had just said he was 'peachy'. Dear god…he's going to kill us!

"Eric…you're freakin me out. Cut it out…please." she muttered timidly.

"Maybe this wasn't the greatest thing to do. I'm sorry if…"

"No." Godric stated sternly. He still didn't quite look like himself, but at least he wasn't freaking out like Eric was beginning to. "We will be… fine. Thank you for what you… shared with us, for telling us… the truth."

He then stood up and grabbed Eric by the shoulder before practically ushering him toward the door. "We shall be back before dawn." he muttered slightly and then they were gone.

Maybe it was the tense way in which his jaw was set right before leaving, or the clipped tone, perhaps even the narrowed gaze. I'm not really sure what it was, but I was just extremely happy that we wouldn't have to witness anything serious. Let's hope they still don't want to kill us when they get back.

**REVIEW! :D **

**p.s. The speech was partly inspired by Vampires Suck (It's an awesome/hilarious movie. Watch it). Also, not the biggest fan of Twilight, but, hey, it worked here. As far as The House of Night Novels Series, I do suggest you guys give them a try if you ever get the chance. It's all basically vampire themed, but centered around the more personal perspective of a teen going through everything. I gotta say that as far as the typical vampire book, this is completely different, a whole new approach to the subject, but I thought it was totally worth it. It keeps true to most of the fundamental rules and traits of vampires like drinking blood, sleeping during daytime, etc., but the drama and plot that goes with it is something I've never read before. I found it rather addicting though. lol**


End file.
